It Is Not Your Fault
by HatterSaz
Summary: [Rewrite of It's Not Your Fault] Naruto was all alone, until Itachi convinced his parents to adopt the blonde. Now an Uchiha, life seems to be turning around. That is, until Itachi kills all of the clan, bar his two brothers. Naruto blames himself, leaving Sasuke to pick up the pieces and save his little brother from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

_**So, a bit of warning... This is a REWRITE. Meaning, I have already written this story before :) However, this time, it's in my awesome new style and will be edited to sound better and just BE better. I realise that some people wouldn't have wanted a rewrite but, I was reading the original last night and was just like, "Wow... I was such a novice last year... Let's fix that shall we~"**_

 _ **Also, I need help choosing which ending I will use, and will post a link at the end of every chapter, just to annoy you :P. If you don't want spoilers to the ending, DON'T CLICK THAT LINK! If you don't mind, want a say, or have read it and want to choose one (because I'm only using one ending this time around), then please feel free to click it. :) That's all for now I suppose... Welp, I hope you enjoy my rewrite :)**_

* * *

The sun began to set over the peaceful village of Konohagakure. Five young boys were playing happily in the park, most of them waiting for one of their parents or relatives to come take them home. Except for one. Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan, so no one would be coming to take him home, if you could call it that. Instead, whenever his friends got picked up by their parents, he felt sadness swell in his heart and cloud his eyes.

First to be picked up, was Kiba. He waved cheerfully at his friends before running over to his mother, his faithful companion Akamaru following closely behind, yipping with joy. Then, Shikamaru and Choji's dads came to pick them up. With Choza and Shikaku being close friends, the two usually got picked up at the same time. The four waved at the remaining kids before walking back to their homes. This left Naruto and Sasuke to play a little while longer.

As the two played, Sasuke noticed something was off. Occasionally, he would glance over to Naruto, and see the sadness on his face. Then, the boy would turn to him and mask his feelings with a bright smile. _"Why are you so sad?"_ He didn't understand. He tried to figure it out, but couldn't with what little information he had. Then, he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Sasuke! It's time to leave!"

His face lit up as he ran for his brother. The elder chuckled lightly as he watched his baby brother run at him full force, then tackle him into a hug.

"Ok Nii-San!"

He moved to grab Itachi's hand, and the two started walking home. Then, he remembered a face. The same face Naruto wore just a few moments ago when their friends left. He stopped walking and glanced back, seeing Naruto smiling at him. It was fake. He could tell Naruto was trying to be strong but, he also saw the pain in his eyes. He felt guilt grip his heart and he lowered his head.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Itachi was getting worried. His little brother had stopped, so he had stopped as well. He was expecting to see the younger waving happily to his friend as a farewell, but was greeted with the sight of Sasuke looking ready to cry. Suddenly, Sasuke turned to him with pleading eyes, his grip on Itachi's hand tightening in an attempt to solidify his question.

"Can we bring Naruto home with us?"

Itachi froze. He blinked a few times in shock before replying.

"Why?"

Sasuke's featured grew more determined and, yet again, his hand tightened its grip.

"We _have_ to Nii-San! Or he'll be all alone again…"

Sasuke turned back to his blonde friend, watching sadly as the whiskered boy sat on a swing, staring at his feet. Itachi followed his brothers gaze, eyes softening at the scene before them. Then, he sighed in defeat.

"Ok but, you have to apologise to Kaa-Chan and Tou-San later."

Sasuke bounced in happiness and relief.

"Really?!"

Itachi nodded, eliciting another happy bounce.

"Yay! I swear to apologise later!"

He sprinted towards the blonde slowly swinging on the set. At the hurried steps, Naruto looked up in curiosity. Before he knew it, he was being pulled off the swing set and towards the tall raven waiting for them.

"Come on Naruto! You're coming home with us!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before softening in happiness. They glistened with tears as he nodded his head with a smile. A genuine smile on his face as the three left the park hand in hand.

* * *

 _ **Here's that link I mentioned~: www. strawpoll**_ ** _.me/11180661_**

 ** _(Remove the spaces)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

When they arrived at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke apologised for the surprise guest, before taking Naruto to his room so they could play. Their laughs resounded around the main house, eventually hitting the ears of the occupants in the main room. Fugaku Uchiha, clan head and Sasuke and Itachi's father, sighed in exasperation.

"Why did you bring him here Itachi?"

Itachi looked to his father in sadness, slightly startling the older man.

"Because he has no one at home, and Sasuke was determined to bring him home."

Fugaku nodded slightly, acknowledging what his son was saying. Mikoto, Fugaku's wife and the boy's mother, raised her hand to her chin in a contemplative manner.

"That's right… His parents died that night, didn't they?"

Fugaku nodded in agreement as Itachi looked stunned.

"You knew his parents?"

Mikoto nodded, a sad smile gracing her lips. Her eyes shifted to gaze to the direction her youngest sons room was in, imaging the look the blonde had as another wave of laughter hit the room.

"Yes, they were dear friends…"

"Dear friends indeed…"

Fugaku reiterated. Itachi looked stunned a moment longer before jumping to his feet. His eyes sharpened in determination, gaze fixed on his father.

"Tou-San, please adopt Naruto!"

Mikoto turned to her son and clapped her hands in excitement. Her face lit up as the idea processed in her mind. She too stood so that she could place a hand on her son's shoulder.

"That's a brilliant idea!"

Fugaku looked to his son and wife in shock.

"Mikoto, we can't just adopt Naruto. We have to think of the clan, and what the boy himself wants."

Itachi threw his hand to his left, gaining the attention of the room. Mikoto looked at him curiously, wondering what the sudden outburst was for.

"Surely the clan would benefit from another pair of hands. Plus, I would think that Naruto would want somewhere he can call home and feel the love he has longed for. The only thing he gets is a messenger from the Hokage who gives him money for food and clothes once a month."

There was a gasp from his mother, her hand flying up to her mouth as a tear trickled down her cheek. Fugaku sighed, feeling guilty about how the boy was raised. It wasn't only his doing but, he hadn't exactly helped the blonde. He placed a hand on his chin like his wife had moments ago.

"That may be true, but we are not his real parents. We simply cannot fill that gap in his heart."

Mikoto turned her tearful gaze to her husband, doing her best to plead with him.

"Please Fugaku. He is our friend's son, and our sons friend. We may not be his real parents, but we can love him like we are!"

Her face hardened in determination, smiling at the thought of doing something for their late friends. Itachi saw this, and did his best to look as determined as his mother. Both Uchiha's gazes laid on Fugaku, unwavering in their plan. Fugaku could only sigh again.

"Itachi."

"Yes Tou-San?"

"You definitely believe that this will benefit everyone?"

Itachi blinked in surprise before fixing his gaze with determination once more.

"I do."

Fugaku saw his wife close to tears again, and nodded.

"Itachi, please go and inform the Hokage that Naruto Uzumaki is to be adopted into the Uchiha clan."

Itachi's face began to beam as he saluted his father. Then, he left the compound and headed for the Hokage's tower. _"Don't worry Naruto. Soon, you will have a family to come home to."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke sat in Sasuke's room, playing with a plush fox and dinosaur. The two were making the two plush attack a tiny block village, using a figure of an orange clad man with black spikey hair, and a man with a long white cloak and spikey blonde hair to save the day. Naruto glanced outside and saw the sun beginning to set. He rose to his feet and headed to the door, turning to smile at Sasuke. Again, the smile was fake. _"Why does he hide behind a smile?"_

"Thanks for today Sasuke. It was fun!"

Sasuke made to stop Naruto, but it wasn't necessary. Mikoto stood in the door way, pleasant smile on her face.

"Naruto, how would you like to live here?"

Naruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke slowly began to smile.

"Really Kaa-Chan?"

Mikoto nodded, causing Sasuke to jump in excitement. He raised both hands in celebration, then moved to share the joy with Naruto. However, he froze when he heard a soft plop land on his bedroom floor. He looked to Naruto and saw pain and joy creating a confused mix in blue eyes.

"Naruto?"

Mikoto was worried the boy hadn't responded and continued crying. So, she put on a comforting smile, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Not a second later, Naruto swatted the offending hand off and took a shaky step back.

"W-Why? Why would y-you want a m-monster l-like me to live here? Aren't you sc-scared?!"

He looked into her eyes, checking for any form of disgust, or anger, for even a hint of a lie. Nothing of the sort. What he saw was sadness, and honesty. When she saw the emotions in his eyes, she smiled comfortingly once more, knowing he would understand.

"You're not a monster Naruto. I don't think so, and neither does Sasuke."

Naruto turned to his friend for confirmation. Sasuke saw his mum nod, and nodded his own head with a smile.

"You're no monster! You're a dobe."

He smirked as Naruto pouted in anger. However, before he could retort, Mikoto pulled him in for a hug. He froze momentarily, unused to this feeling. Then, his eyes stung a hundred times harder, and he cried into Mikoto's shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok now. You have us. You're not alone anymore."

His crying grew louder as she hugged him tighter. Sasuke watched in mild discomfort, not sure of what to do. Instead, he stood waiting for the blonde to calm down, smiling lightly when his mother looked up at him.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Naruto repeated like a mantra. Mikoto nodded lightly, keeping her grip on him. As he saw Naruto smile brightly at his mother, Sasuke just stood there, astonished.

* * *

 _ **Here's your link guys: www. strawpoll. me/11180661**_

 _ **To user Prince Abubu: Yeah, I was clearly a novice then lol XD Hopefully I've gotten a lot better since then :) For your first point, thank you! I fixed it on both sites now and in the doc itself so, thank you for pointing that out (^w^;)b And, for point two, it just feels better to me to have a separate line for dialogue. Sorry if it annoys you, or anyone else for that matter, and I'm glad you can understand :D**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and commenting! See you in the next chapter ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Tragedy

It's been three months since Naruto became an Uchiha. Every member quickly grew attached to the boy, and welcomed into the clan. At first, Fugaku was a little annoyed at the liveliness that took over their mostly stoic family. However, over time, he had grown to enjoy every moment. Even now, as Sasuke and Naruto ran into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

Mikoto placed a plate in front of each boy, earning a thank you from both boys. She smiled happily before walking to the sink and starting the dishes. Today, Itachi is returning from his Anbu test. Naruto nibbled on his food, little pout of worry on his face.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Do you think Itachi-Nii-San passed his test?"

Sasuke whipped his head to stare at Naruto dumbfounded. Then, he pounded his fist into his chest with pride.

"Of course he would! Nii-San is awesome!"

Mikoto giggled over the dishes as Fugaku wore a fond smile. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a bright smile, something he wore more often as the days passed with his new family.

"You're right!"

At that moment, the front door opened. Itachi walked in and took his shoes off. After placing them to the side, he calls out to the household.

"I'm home!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to smile at each other before barrelling towards the entrance of the house. In perfect sync, another thing that came with Naruto joining the family, the boys called out to Itachi as they tackled his waist for a hug.

"NII-SAN!"

Itachi smiled fondly at his brothers, chuckling lightly as he placed his hands on each of the boy's heads.

"Good Morning."

"Morning!"

* * *

While the three brothers exchanged greetings in the passage way, Mikoto took their empty plates to wash. Fugaku sat reading the morning paper, eyes scanning the paper but the man himself paying more attention to his laughing sons in the hall.

"See dear? Naruto joining us has improved the entire clan."

She turned and smiled at him, plate in her hand dripping fresh bubbles into the sink. Fugaku nodded before thinking about everyone who wasn't an Uchiha, and letting out a saddened sigh.

"If only the village would stop shunning him too. He is an Uchiha now, but no one else seems to acknowledge that."

Mikoto's smile dropped as she turned back to the window. Tears threatened her eyes as the plate in her hand was moved instinctively to the drying rack before she picked up another one. Her eyes blank as her hands moved of their own accord, her mind clouded with what she had seen of the villagers when she was out with her newest son.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside of the kitchen door. Fugaku threw down the newspaper onto the table then bolted for the door. Mikoto stood by the sink, frightened about what they'd see when the door opened. However, when he did open the door, he was greeted with the sight of his three sons laying on the floor, laughing their heads off. Itachi looked up through the happy tears and did his best to apologise to his father.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke and Naruto sat in class. Sasuke was surrounded by his fan girls again however, some of the girls had moved their attention over to Naruto. Him being an Uchiha apparently roping some girls in and giving them some hope that he might date them after so long of Sasuke saying no.

The two did their best to stay away from them but, it was a hard task while waiting for class to start. Luckily for them, the door soon opened, and Iruka Umino walked in. The brunette smiled to his class as everyone went to their seats.

"Hello students. I hope you all had a good lunch. Now, if you could please open your textbooks to page 47, we will continue from earlier."

The class did as told, all bar Sasuke. In all that commotion this morning, he had forgotten to pack his textbook. He began to panic as Naruto looked over, clearly reading the distress on his brother's face. Guessing the reason, he slid over his textbook and raised his hand with a sheepish smile. Before Iruka could see, Sasuke sent his brother a grateful smile.

"What is it Naruto?"

Iruka set down his chalk and sighed in exasperation. He clearly knew where this was going, as he walked to the desk ready to pull out a spare textbook.

"Sorry Sensei but, I forgot my textbook again."

"You are completely hopeless, Uchiha."

Iruka mildly scolded with a fond smile. He retrieved the book and held it out for Naruto to take. The blonde walked down to the front and thanked his sensei before going back and sitting down at his desk. Sasuke gave him a look of awe as class resumed. He spent that time thinking of a way to repay Naruto, and made sure to right down detailed notes in his book.

* * *

When the academy day was over, Sasuke returned the borrowed textbook to Naruto. As he handed over the book, he smiled.

"Thanks."

Naruto nodded before smiling brightly.

"Well, I'm usually the one forgetting things so, why not keep up the image?"

The boys walked out of the main gates in silence. Suddenly, not even a few steps away from the academy, Naruto stops in his tracks. Noticing his brother stop, Sasuke stops too and turns to him. What he sees as he catches his brother's face, is a mischievous smile. With an eyebrow raised, Sasuke walks back a few steps to be next to Naruto, and gives him a confused look.

"What's up?"

"How about a race?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise before huffing in amusement and slapping his forehead. He should have known.

"Let's see who can get home first, ok?"

Sasuke and Naruto took up positions and grinned, raring to go. Feeling a little overconfident, Sasuke decided to fuel the fire.

"Like you stand a chance dobe."

Sasuke snickered as Naruto pouted angrily. Determination filled Naruto as he readied himself for the race.

"Oh yeah Nii-San? That's what you think, but I'm gonna win this, believe it!"

"3…2…1…GO!"

With that, the boys off and charging through the streets to get home first.

* * *

As he expected, Sasuke won. Naruto was pulling ahead at the start, the boys being head to head for most of the race. However, the energy Naruto used at the start took its toll as he began to slow near the end. Sasuke grinned to himself as he entered the main Uchiha gate on his own. At the sight that greeted him, he reeled back from shock, and raised a hand to cover his mouth.

When Naruto finally caught up, he saw the widened eyes of his brother, and ran to his side. He was starting to get worried as he slowly turned his head to look. Dread filling his mind as he mentally prepared for whatever was coming.

Through the gate, they could see bodies littering the grounds. Blood flowed from the deceased in crimson rivers, the walls adorning a similar red. A few bodies had missing limbs, as the clan had attempted to fight whatever force rolled through them like a hurricane. Naruto looked just right of the gate and noticed one of the elder women laid by the wall. She was reaching for the gate, as if her final breath was spent trying to run away. Naruto almost gagged as he saw the terror still lingering in her lifeless eyes, and her mouth open in a cut off scream.

Shaking his head, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and began pulling him inside. The raven wearing a face of sadness, despair and horror all melding into one. He understood, because that's how he felt, but they had to look.

"We have to check for survivors Nii-San."

Sasuke weakly nodded as Naruto continued leading him into the compound. No matter where they went, their loved ones covered the floor, blood pooling around them as it left their fresh wounds. Naruto tried not to linger on them too long, knowing that doing so would haunt him for the rest of his life. Sasuke however, couldn't tear himself away. He was in the middle of hoping that it was all a horrible dream when they came across the last room. Kaa-Chan and Tou-San's room.

Their hearts beat faster and faster as Naruto slowly began to open the door. He didn't bother knocking, knowing that the voice telling him that there was no hope was completely right. And, unfortunately, as the door slid open, they saw the bodies of their mother and father laying on the floor. Naruto noticed that they appeared to have accepted death, which confused him. But, now was not the time to think about that. Instead, he and Sasuke ran over to the bodies, Sasuke nudging his mother's arm in a vain attempt to wake her.

As Sasuke began crying for their parents, Naruto did his best to stay on guard. The killer could still be around after all. Then, something hit him and he spun to address Sasuke.

"Where's Itachi-Nii-San?"

Sasuke's head snapped up as his teary eyes flittered around the room. If Itachi was here, he'd no doubt be close, looking for the one who did this.

"Maybe he survived? NII-SAN?!"

When nothing was heard, he tried again. Still nothing. He tried a third time, and began to fear the worst. Naruto felt a horrible pit form in his stomach. It made him feel sick, but it wouldn't leave. He heard something telling him that they didn't want Itachi to be nearby, but he couldn't figure out why. And he didn't understand why he would think that. Then, he saw something shift in the shadows, and took a defensive position.

There was a dark laugh from where Naruto just saw movement, and the boys tensed. Naruto raised the blood covered kunai he had taken from a fallen clan member, and inched his way towards Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke was internally freaking out. This couldn't be right! This voice… the laugh… he knew this man! But, why does he sound so… evil?

"Nii-San?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he spared a glance to Sasuke. The hurt on his brother's face told him it was right, but why? The maniacal laughter died down as Itachi emerged from the shadows, blood covering his face and clothes. In his right hand, was the Anbu sword he had received today, crimson dripping from the offending weapon, proving it as the tool used to erase the clan.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what bad timing you must have."

"How so?"

Naruto questioned, gripping his kunai tighter. Sasuke sat in shock, tears streaming down his eyes. He knew all too well what his older brother meant.

"Well, Otouto-Chan, if you were a few minutes later, you would have escaped this."

Now knowing what the older raven meant, Naruto growled. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm and hauled him to his feet before dragging him to the main gate. He's not the smartest in his class, but even he knows when he's outmatched. And he knows how much of a gap there is between him and Itachi. So, he ran instead of fighting, making sure to bring Sasuke with him.

However, before they made it to the exit, Itachi shunshined in front of them. Naruto felt panic start to take over as he saw the end edge forward in the form of their big brother.

"You two are too weak. I have no need to kill you today."

Itachi turned to leave, sheathing his blade as he went. Before he could leave however, Sasuke found the strength to ask one final question.

"Why Itachi… WHY?!"

Itachi looked back over his shoulder. At first, his face showed how annoyed he was. He glanced at Sasuke, face dropping for a millisecond in sadness. Then, he turned to Naruto. His eyes softened in guilt and sorrow, as his face remained impassive. No one was supposed to see it. But Naruto did.

"Come find me when you're strong. Then maybe I'll tell you everything."

He shunshined away as the words left his mouth. Sasuke dropped to his knees, the pain in his heart beginning to sting his eyes and take his breath away. He stared ahead blankly, wondering what they would do know. Then, he heard a gentle plop beside him and looked up to see Naruto crying. His lip was quivering and his entire being seemed to be shaking.

Sasuke got to his feet and pulled Naruto into a much needed hug. They stood there as shinobi entered the compound, intent on investigating the massacre. They continued in the embrace as the Hokage appeared beside them and waited for them to calm down. They continued to stand there most of the night, sobbing into each other's shoulders as the grounds were cleared.

* * *

 _ **Dat sweet link again (-w-)** **www. strawpoll. me/11180661**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Tragedy from Itachi's POV

It's been three months since Naruto became an Uchiha. Every member quickly grew attached to the boy, and welcomed into the clan. Itachi loved that he now had another brother that he and Sasuke could play with and just generally enjoy the company of.

Today, Itachi was returning from the Anbu test he would need to pass to get into a squad. It was a gruelling experience but luckily, due to his skill, it was over quickly. When he arrived home, he opened the door and toed off his ninja sandals.

"I'm home!"

He took off his pouch and bag and set them next to the table at the entrance. In perfect sync, two voices echoed down the corridor as two bodies came barrelling into Itachi.

"NII-SAN!"

Itachi chuckled lightly as he set his hand on each of his brother's heads.

"Morning."

"Morning!"

The three smiled at each other before making their way back to the kitchen. Itachi walked beside his brothers as they ramble about yesterday's spar. Sasuke was bragging about mastering the Fireball Jutsu while Naruto mentioned that he had discovered his chakra nature.

"Yeah, with help dobe."

Naruto pouted.

"Just 'cause Tou-San helped me find out I'm a Wind nature doesn't make it less important teme!"

Itachi decided to bypass the happiness and pride of learning his youngest brother has the most uncommon nature in Konoha, and instead thought about what he had said. His eyes widened in shock as his head turned to Naruto. The blonde still pouting furiously at Sasuke.

"Where did you hear that?"

Naruto dropped the pout and looked to Itachi, blue eyes brimming with confusion.

"Wind style? Tou-San, why?"

Itachi shook his head.

"No, where did you hear the word 'teme'?"

Naruto made a noise of understanding before he grinned mischievously. Sasuke was very confused as he looked between his brothers.

"I heard it from Closet Pervert-Sensei. The one with the sunglasses."

"Ebisu?"

Itachi's brow rose in question. Naruto nodded as an answer and Itachi felt a little angry at the revelation. He didn't like the idea of the man saying such things in front of his little brother. Then, he growled lightly at the thought of just _why_ Ebisu would use that kind of language around Naruto. _"I'll be having a word with you later, Ebisu."_

He felt two tugs on each arm, and blinked back into reality. What he saw, was his brothers pulling on his arms to lead him into the kitchen so they could all sit together for a short while.

"Come on Nii-San! Play with us for a little bit!"

Sasuke whined, small pout on his lips. Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he initiated what their mother liked to call 'Puppy Eyes Jutsu'. It wasn't the same as the Sharingan but, it was just as effective in conflict.

"You want to play for a while?"

He teased. He had a plan brewing in his mind, and neither boy knew it. His brother's nodded with a chorus of 'yeah's. Itachi grinned, worrying both boys.

Before either could react, Itachi span on the spot and collapsed to the ground. Having not let go of his arms, Naruto and Sasuke were dragged down as well. The three crashed onto the floor and looked at each other for a millisecond before erupting into fits of laughter.

There were thundering footsteps from inside the kitchen, and Itachi managed to crack an eye open as Fugaku threw the door open. He glanced up at the aging raven and tried to contain his laughter. When he managed that, he apologised to his father before getting himself and his brothers off the floor so they could get ready for the academy.

* * *

Now that the boys were in the academy, Itachi was able to speak to his father. He informed the clan head of his success during the exam, and awaited the praise he knew would come.

"So you managed to pass… That's my boy."

Fugaku smiled then bowed to his eldest. Itachi repeated the gesture, with an added thank you for the kind words.

"I have to get my equipment from Hokage-Sama in an hour."

Fugaku nodded in understanding. Then, with a solemn look, he rose to his feet. A bitter look flickering across his face.

"Itachi, you will not like the news I have for you, but you should know about this."

Itachi felt dread well up inside of him. His father rarely talked in the tone he held now, and it was never for a good reason.

"Naruto has received a death threat from the village."

Itachi's eyes widened at the news presented to him. His father looked out the porch and over the compound, a small frown on his lips. Itachi rose to his feet and took a step towards his father. He felt sad for his blonde brother, and angry at the audacity of the villagers.

"What?"

He didn't want it to be true, but he knew better. Especially as Fugaku sighed and went to his desk to retrieve a slip of paper.

"They didn't even send it here. The cowards left it on his seat at the academy."

Both males felt their anger rise as they discussed. Though, they both also hid it expertly.

"He and Sasuke came home as usual, but instead of going off to train in the garden, Naruto ran to his room clutching this paper. Your mother was the one to go talk to him, and she returned half an hour later with tears streaming down her face."

Fugaku looked a little torn as he made his way over to Itachi to show him the paper. His anger was bubbling remembering what was on it. Remembering the looks Naruto and Mikoto had after seeing it didn't help either. He sighed as he handed Itachi the slip of paper.

Itachi read the paper and felt his heart drop. He just didn't understand why a child had to suffer so much.

 **Should the monster die?**

 **Yes | No**

Every tick was on yes, and the sheer amount of ticks told Itachi that most of the village had voted on this. It hurt seeing the sheet, just the question itself was painful. He can't imagine what Naruto felt reading this.

"What has he done to deserve this?"

Itachi looked to his father, desperately hoping the man had an answer that wasn't absurd. Fugaku looked out the side doors again, fists clenched to the point of turning his knuckles white.

"I don't know, but I will be _damned_ if anyone gets away with it."

He turned back to Itachi, his face determined as he pleaded with his eyes. Itachi doesn't remember ever seeing his father so rattled.

"Please show this to Hokage-Sama and explain the situation. You complete this task when you go to receive your Anbu gear."

Itachi nodded, anger and determination filling his sense as he leaves his father's study to prepare for his visit to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Itachi made his case in the Hokage's office, all but pleading for action to be taken. Lord Third nodded with a sad frown on his face. His eyes scrutinized the paper, hoping to all Kami's that it vanished when he blinked and never returned. No luck.

"This is indeed a cause for concern."

His eyes flickered through all of the yes' on the sheet, eyes narrowing with each one. At the end, he sighed in anger and exasperation. He motioned for Itachi to take a seat, and the younger ninja bowed in gratefulness before taking the offered seat.

"I can assign some ninja to watch him but, due to the circumstances, I feel they would not be of much help."

He sighed again, trying to rack his aged brain for some sort of solution. Itachi felt hopeless as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"And you say, he saw this?"

Itachi nodded, heart falling at remembering how his father described the scene. The Third stood from his chair and made his way over to the door. When he opened it, he called for an Anbu.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?"

The veteran ninja knelt before the Hokage, awaiting orders.

"Please follow Naruto Uchiha. He has been threatened and might need protection. Do as trained, stick to the shadows. I presume you know the rest."

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

The Anbu bowed before shunshining away. The Hokage turned as Itachi rose a brow.

"Hokage-Sama, shouldn't I be the one to watch him? I am his brother."

The Hokage shook his head as he sat down once again. However, this time, he had a small smile gracing his lips.

"That is exactly why you _cannot_ be the one to watch him. During the early mornings and in the night-time, yes. However, if you were to follow him to school for example, and he saw you, he would no doubt catch on and stop trusting you. He may not seem it at first glance, but he is a lot smarter than the village gives him credit for."

Itachi smiled as he nodded in agreement. During the past three months, Itachi has noticed that Naruto has started showing his true intelligence. That thought itself makes him so proud.

"Enough of that though. How about we give you your equipment so you can show off to your brothers?"

The Hokage's smile spread wide as Itachi nodded again. Maybe this was for the best after all.

* * *

Itachi was making his way home when he saw a cloaked man hovering around the walls of the compound. As soon as the figure spotted him, he bolted for the woodland on the outskirts of the village. Itachi scowled at the man as he chased after him. Activating his Sharingan along the way to tail the man effectively.

Once they left the village, they continued for a while before stopping in the trees. challenging glances were exchanged, then the man raised his hand to stop Itachi from jumping in and initiating a fight.

"How much do you care for, Naruto Uzumaki?"

The voice that travelled across the treeline was deep and unnerving. There was a croaky undertone, giving the impression that the man was at least in his thirties. Itachi narrowed his eyes, senses on full alert.

The man laughed a little before he continued.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. How much do you care for Naruto _Uchiha_?"

A tiny sliver of fear found its way up Itachi's spine. In response, he bared his teeth and growled lowly. The cloaked man laughed again, amused by the younger man's response.

"Would you, _kill the rest of your clan_ for him?"

Itachi's eyes widened and his stance loosened in shock. He felt his mind enter a state of turmoil at the question. He couldn't kill him, or let him die! But then, could he really kill his clansmen? The conflict between options waged on inside of his brain, entertaining the man a short distance away from him. The man chuckled again, causing Itachi's hatred to jump up a few notch's again.

"What about Sasuke Uchiha? Would you kill the clan for him?"

Itachi didn't reply. He couldn't. All he wanted to know right now, was who this man was. And why he was asking him all of these questions. At the back of his mind, he was also wondered if he could kill this man with ease, but he didn't act on it.

The man yet again laughed at Itachi's responses, and decided to offer a proposition.

"Well then, how about I offer you something else? You kill the entirety of your clan, minus the two mentioned of course…"

Itachi began to glare again. He knew he wouldn't like where this was going, but he had to hear him out. If there were ninja coming to investigate the weird presence, then he should do his best to hold the man still. With that in mind, and his brothers, Itachi raised his newly acquired sword and prepared for a fight.

"OR, I take the Jinchūriki AND the little Uchiha and forge them into my weapons. Then we'll come back and slaughter every citizen, wreak havoc across the Leaf, and then destroy the world!"

The man began to laugh hysterically as Itachi felt his stomach churn and his heart begin to pound. Was this man insane?! Itachi would never let that happen! But, he didn't know what he could do! All he could come up with, was fighting this man and hoping to end his life before he could get a hold of his brothers.

He dived from the branch he was on, and launched himself at the cloaked man. He had his sword ready for a swing, but when he went for the kill, he somehow passed _through_ his target. His eyes widened as he turned to look at the man, only to see nothing but trees. Then, there was another unnerving laugh resounding through the foliage.

"I'll give you until tomorrow. If your clan is alive by then, well, let's just say the boys will not wake in the comfort of their room."

The laugh continued to emit from the woodland, even as it faded into nothingness. Itachi stood there for a moment, brain trying to figure out a plan. He didn't want to wipe out his clan, but what else was there? It was that, or his brothers get kidnapped and used to destroy the world! He doesn't want that…

Not knowing what else there was, Itachi turned to the only person who can help him in this situation. _"Tou-San can help me."_

* * *

He made it back to the compound and immediately ran for the part of the house his parents occupied at this time. His father's study.

He burst through the door upon arrival, shocking both adults. Before they could scold him however, they saw his mildly distressed look. His mother moved over to try and comfort him, as his father signalled for him to sit down. When he did, he told them both about the cloaked man. About him lingering by the compound, and chasing him into the outskirts of the village. Then he told them of the decision he had to make.

Throughout the tale, Mikoto looked shocked and horrified. She held a hand to her mouth as tears glided down her cheeks, tiny sobs leaving her mouth and muffling behind her hands. Fugaku stayed composed as he sighed.

"There is only one thing to do in this situation."

Itachi felt hope rise inside of him. He knew his father would come up with something! Mikoto nodded to her husband before they both rose to their feet. Itachi sighed in relief as he stood too. Noticing this, Mikoto shed a few more tears as she headed to the master bedroom. Fugaku following after her. They stopped at the door and turned to their eldest.

"Itachi."

"Yes Tou-San?"

"Erase the clan."

Itachi froze. He looked up to his father, eyes pleading that he heard him wrong. Instead, he got an usually soft look from his father, and a sad smile from his mother. He… couldn't…

"No…"

"Itachi? Sweaty?"

"No! I can't! There's another way! There has to be…"

Fugaku simply shook his head.

"There isn't. I think you know that already Itachi."

When his son didn't reply, and instead just scrunched his face up in sorrow, Fugaku continued.

"If what he said is true, then either way the clan perishes. At least this way, you boys can live on. Continue living, get stronger, and keep each other safe. I trust, that you can end that cloaked man one day."

He waited for Itachi to nod before turning to his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist. The two began entering the master bedroom, tears long since dried up. Itachi looked to the floor, pure rage filling his entire being. Mikoto looked back over her shoulder, apologetic smile on her lips.

"Don't tell the rest of the clan, ok?"

Itachi's head snapped up to stare at his mother in disbelief. She was right, he knew that. For this to work properly, he couldn't tell anyone else. No doubt some of them would want to fight the cloaked man if that were the case, and they wouldn't survive that. He silently cursed before unsheathing his sword and leaving the study.

Fugaku and Mikoto went inside of the bedroom, something unbearably heavy sitting on their chests. The two knelt in the centre of the room, awaiting patiently for their son's sword to pierce their chests, inevitably ending the clan.

"Don't worry Mikoto, the boys will survive. They have each other after all, and I am so proud of all of them."

Mikoto nodded, a shuddering breath leaving her mouth so that no more tears did.

"I know, I'm proud too."

* * *

 _ **Dat sweet sweet link (-w-):**_ ** _strawpoll. me/11180661_**


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Move On

_**To that guest who forgot to name themselves (silly :P), Sakura will be in later chapters, but she's not a main character. :)**_

* * *

A week has passed since the incident, and the boys were forced to live in Naruto's old apartment since the compound was now a crime scene. Sasuke thought it was small at first, but managed to adjust and get the two back to a somewhat normal routine.

At school, the two were almost entirely silent, only speaking when spoken to. It left a strange atmosphere in the class, one that the girls seemed to not know about since the swooning didn't stop. A few were worried for the boys sure, but most of them continued on as normal, swarming the brothers any chance they got. And, weirdly, the two didn't argue or run. Instead, they stayed quiet and left the girls to their devices. They didn't listen to any of them though. They were too busy lost in their own thoughts.

At first, Sasuke planned on using his life for one of revenge. Then, he noticed what was happening to his brother. Naruto was recluse, and showing no signs of healing. It worried him, so he chose to train for his brother instead. To train so that he could protect him, and hopefully rid Naruto of a traitorous brother in the process. Yet, Naruto continued to hide like a turtle inside of his shell, not willing to speak to anyone.

Another day went by, and Sasuke was close to screaming in frustration. Naruto had stopped eating entirely. Every meal was either pushed away or glanced at before he moved to lay on the bed. However, Sasuke had one thing left to try, and he was banking on its success.

Naruto sat at the table, waiting for Sasuke to join him. When the raven did, he placed a bowl in front of Naruto and waited. The blonde's face changed at the sight of his favourite meal. His eyes shone with hope and he visibly gulped. Then, he scrunched his face in disgust and pushed it away, eyes narrowing at the noodles swimming in broth. Sasuke's heart sunk. _"Even ramen's no good? Why?!"_

In a fit of rage, Sasuke flung his bowl past the blonde's head, the pottery smashing against the wall and sent the insides flying. Naruto however, did not flinch. He simply sat staring at the table in disinterest. Sasuke was becoming desperate as he yelled at his younger brother.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! You won't say a word to me and you even pushed ramen away! Tell me what's going on right now Naruto!"

Sasuke waited for a minute, hoping Naruto would react. Nothing. He clenched his fists enough to turn his knuckles white, and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, Tou-San and Kaa-Chan are gone now, so is the clan… But that doesn't mean you should hide from the world! It still hurts, but I've moved on, why can't you?!"

He stood breathing heavily, his anger having fuelled his words. Still, Naruto did not move. Then, he closed his eyes and took a shaking breath. He refused to cry.

"Because, it's my fault… I hide, because it's all my fault."

The tears began to flow as he finished, unable to keep them locked away any longer. Sasuke stood, face dissolving into shock. Naruto's voice cracked more than once, and he knew for a fact that it was for more than just him not speaking in a week. What hit him hard though, was the words that carried across in that fragile voice.

"What? No it's not! Why, why would you say that?"

"Because, everyone around me dies…"

Sasuke took a step back, unprepared for what Naruto had said. He walked over to Naruto to place a hand on his shoulder. He had to comfort him…

"That's not true. Look at me and Itachi-Nii. Yeah, he's a bad guy now but, he's still alive. And so am I!"

His hand barely even felt Naruto's t-shirt beneath it before it was swatted away by the crying blonde. Pained blue hues turned to him with a silent plea for help. He truly believed his own words, and Sasuke wanted to prove him wrong. But he didn't know how.

"For now! It hasn't happened yet, but it will! I know it will! It always does dattebayo…"

Sasuke felt his heart wretch at Naruto's words. He had forgotten how Naruto had lived until he became an Uchiha, of course he would blame himself. Why wouldn't he? Everyone else in the village seemed to, so why not himself? Sasuke growled to himself for not realising it sooner. He had been a terrible brother.

Naruto turned to hide himself from his older brother, tears fogging up his vision until he couldn't see anything. He sniffled to try and pull them back, but it wouldn't work. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. When he accomplished that to some degree, he walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug. The first they had shared since that night.

"It is not your fault Naruto."

He said sternly. He needed Naruto to believe him. Needed the other to know that it was the truth.

Naruto cried for a short while longer before pulling away from the hug. When he did, he sent Sasuke a smile. A smile that Sasuke knew was all too fake. _"No… not the fake one again! He can't go back to that…"_

He gritted his teeth momentarily before smiling softly. Instead of dwelling on it, and arguing like he wanted. He chose to be calm and level headed. He knew what time it was, and if they spent any more time here, they would be late for the academy.

"Let's go to the academy and throw kunai at some stinking wood."

He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Naruto nodded, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. The two walked over to put their sandals on, Naruto taking slightly longer since he spaced out. When he was done Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lead him out of the apartment. If Naruto thought everyone would leave him, then Sasuke would prove him wrong. He would always be close to Naruto, no matter what!

* * *

As if some Kami decided to smile down on them, the second lesson of the day was kunai training. Iruka made each student go in turns and kept the other kids on the side lines. One by one, the students threw kunai at a lone log protruding from the ground. On the log, sat a small target for the kids to aim at, the log and target both marred with many scratches and dints from where kunai had either scrapped or stabbed.

They were getting to the end of the list of students, when it was finally Naruto's turn. As he walked up to the marked spot for them to aim from, his group of fangirls shrieked in happiness and admiration. Most of the boys sighed, some even sending Naruto hate filled glares. But Naruto didn't notice. Ideas where swimming around in his mind, blocking the world out around him.

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes. He knows Naruto has gotten a lot better with kunai and shuriken, but he couldn't help but feel like something was off. He could tell something was wrong by the fact that Naruto was quivering, but he didn't know what could be causing it. Iruka noticed this as well, and tried his best to not pull Naruto aside and just ask him.

"Whenever you're ready Naruto."

He said with a smile, hoping to ease the other somewhat. Naruto nodded minutely, slowly sinking into his stance. As he did, he nodded again. Sasuke blinked in confusion. No one had said anything, so why did he nod? Something was very wrong here…

Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling to calm himself further. Then, he reopened his eyes, something dangerous flashing in his blue hues. Iruka gasped inaudibly, dreading the feeling that washed over him in that moment.

Then, it happened. Naruto threw the kunai with everything he had, hand flashing a faint blue as he did so. The blade soared through the air, ripping its way across the field to reach the stump. When it hit the target, the stump exploded into shards of wood and splinters. The kunai continuing until it landed halfway through the back wall.

Eyes widened in shock and horror as Naruto stood up straight, panting slightly at his new found skill. Breaking out of his stupor, Iruka ran over to the kunai and gave a hefty pull. Nothing. The kunai was so far embedded into the wall, it was unlikely that anyone could pull it out with lacing their arms with chakra. Iruka stared at the offending weapon wide eyed before turning to Naruto. The blonde was sweating and breathing heavily, clearly exhausted.

"Naruto, how did you learn to do this?"

"And when?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, daring his brother to lie. Naruto steadied himself before looking into his sensei's eyes. Blue unnervingly calm as they focused on brown.

"Someone told me. They explained how, then told me to see the stump as a person, not wood."

Sasuke and Iruka's eyes widened. As a person?! Did he really put that much power into it believing it was another living being? Iruka isn't stupid. He knows they're training to become shinobi, and shinobi sometimes have to kill people. But for a child to be thinking about this so soon? That just seems, wrong.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was struggling with his own thoughts. A person. He was seeing the stump as a person. Was he thinking about Itachi? Naruto still seemed somewhat attached to their brother, so he didn't understand. Then there was this person who told him about the skill. It wasn't Iruka, so who? To get answers, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and marched him into the academy, intent on keeping the blonde there until he told him everything.

Iruka and the other students watched in silence. He wanted to go after them, but he also knew they needed privacy to talk. There was a horrible thought lingering in the back of Iruka's head, and he needed to address that first. He just hoped he was wrong.

"Sensei, what's going on?"

"Yeah! How come we weren't taught that?!"

Iruka looked to Kiba and saw a fierce pout on the brunette's face. His partner Akamaru whined in agreement and Iruka had to sigh. He couldn't keep the kids here while he sorted this out. He heard some boys whispering about the demon brat learning so he could destroy the village, and felt his rage boil. He wanted to scold them, but he decided against it. Instead, he set his plan into motion.

"Sorry class, I'm going to have to cancel the rest of classes."

Most students jumped for joy at the notion of no more classes, while those who actually cared somewhat for Naruto frowned in worry. One girl, Ino, walked forward, her hands held together across her chest.

"Sensei, where did Naruto-Kun learn that?"

The students fell silent as they waited for an answer. Iruka could only sigh and answer with the truth.

"I don't know, but I'll find out, don't worry."

He gave the platinum blonde a reassuring smile before turning to another child. He motioned for Shikamaru to step forward, and dismissed everyone else.

"Shikamaru, please find Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy and tell them to come here. Kakashi is Jonin with white hair and a face mask, while Guy where's a full green suit for training. Can you do that for me?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Thank you. They should be near the market right about now. Most likely the dango shop."

Shikamaru nodded again before leaving to do as asked. Choji stood waiting for his friend, and asked what was happening. Shikamaru explained as the two left Iruka to worry in the grass. _"Please don't be too bad. Please don't let the seal have weakened!"_

* * *

 ** _Here's that spoilery link again_** _ **www. strawpoll**_ ** _.me/11180661_**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Problem

Back in the academy, Sasuke continued pulling Naruto through the halls to their classroom. Naruto didn't resist but, he didn't say a word either. His head was bowed the entire journey, and that worried Sasuke more than he already was. His teeth clenched as he reached for the classroom door and slid it open. He pulled Naruto inside, and let go for a second to close the door again. Then, he walked Naruto to the front row of desks and moved him to sit down, then moved to sit beside him.

"Sensei didn't teach us that, so where did you learn it?"

He gave his brother another stern expression. He needed Naruto to tell him. Needed him to trust him. But, instead of answering, Naruto simply turned away with downcast eyes. Sasuke felt a little bit of anger enter his system, until it was washed away with concern at Naruto's words.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as something began constricting his chest. He's already lost one brother, he won't lose another one! With his resolve steeled once again, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Naruto lifted his head and turned to Sasuke again, eyes gleaming with hope and fear. The last time Sasuke had seen Naruto like this, was when his mother had said they were adopting him. Though, he could hardly say it was the same this time. Not with these circumstances. He was knocked from his thoughts when he saw Naruto give an almost invisible smile.

"Ok Nii-San..."

His smile dropped, and a prominent frown took over his lips. He locked eyes with black iris', seriousness radiating from him in waves.

"But, don't freak out... please..."

He gulped as he waited for Sasuke to nod. The raven did, and he took a deep breath to ready himself.

"The voice... it's in my head. It sounds evil, but then it helps me. He told me how to infuse chakra... and to see the stump as a person."

He turned his head away again, face scrunched up as he waited for Sasuke to berate him or shout at him. When none of that came, he turned to the raven who was shocked into silence. Then, he gulped away his shock and looked back into blue eyes with the kind of look stating that he knows the answer but wants to check anyway.

"Did it say to see the stump as Itachi?"

Naruto nodded, a solemn look on his face. Even after everything that happened, Naruto still clutched to the thought that Itachi was still their awesome big bro. Sasuke would have pointed it out that that was untrue, if it wasn't one of the things stopping Naruto from falling into despair. And, unknown to Sasuke, there was some merit behind Naruto's beliefs.

As Sasuke tried to mull over a plan, Naruto decided to confide everything with his brother. He knew he could trust Sasuke, but his fear had kept him quiet. But, clearly that was hurting the raven. And Naruto didn't want that. So, he chose to speak to him, hoping this would help him feel at least a little bit better. Sasuke needs to be happy after all. He needs to keep going.

"This, isn't the first time, he's spoke to me..."

He trailed, regret pilling into a lump into his throat. He wanted to tell Sasuke, yes. But, he was so afraid, that he couldn't help but want to keep it all bottled away. Sasuke's attention snapped back to him in an instant, eyes wide and mouth set in a tight line.

"What?"

"He, spoke to me when... When Itachi..."

Sasuke nodded, letting Naruto skip over the details. He may be moving on, but it still hurt. And it definitely wasn't easy for Naruto either. He had made that very clear that morning.

"He told me to arm myself, and make sure that I was careful. He managed to keep me level headed enough to protect you... He's been speaking to me all week..."

No matter how graceful he was to the voice in the blonde's head, it didn't stop him from being angry with it too. Sure, it had saved them both when it mattered, but it had also scared Naruto into silence. He even stopped eating, which is definitely not healthy. But, without a head to punch, Sasuke couldn't really do anything about it.

"So that's why you didn't speak or eat."

He deduced out loud, wanting Naruto to nod in confirmation. So, when Naruto shook his head instead, Sasuke was understandably confused.

"Then why?"

"Because I don't deserve it. Your attention, or food. It's my fault, so I should be punished for it."

 _"Not this again!"_ Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was sick of his brother thinking that everything was his fault! How could he even begin to believe that?! Maybe that voice in his head was whispering it to him like a guilty conscience? Whatever! It was all wrong, and Sasuke would tell him as such.

"It wasn't your fault, so stop saying that already!"

Naruto stiffened as Sasuke jumped up from his seat in his anger. The blonde winced as Sasuke began to yell, immediately thinking Sasuke was angry at him. As he lowered his head, he felt the familiar prick behind his eyes. Yet, he did not cry. He couldn't. If he started crying, Sasuke would hurt again. So, he forced himself to wear a blank face and say nothing else.

Sasuke immediately knew something was wrong. The way Naruto had went from close to tears to nothing was just, wrong. Then he realised what had happened, and felt worry drown him again.

"N-Naruto?"

Nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Still, Naruto did nothing. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. How could he yell at Naruto when he's clearly struggling as it is?! He is such and idiot! He had to do something!

"You deserve to talk to me because we're brothers! That won't ever change!"

He said with a forced grin. It didn't seem to help. Naruto continued to stare straight ahead in silence. Sasuke sat down and pulled his brother into a hug. He mentally berated himself as he clung to Naruto. Then, he felt something wet hit his sleeve, and his eyes widened. He looked down to Naruto, but only saw a head of golden blonde hair.

"Thank you Nii-San."

There was a tiny sob and Sasuke's heart clenched. He had managed to get through to him. He was so relieved, he tightened his grip and simply nodded. Then the two sat in the embrace, not breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

* * *

On the other side of the classroom door, three ninja stood listening in to the boys. One of the ninja sighed in sadness before turning to the other two. His eye slightly downcast as he addressed the brunette.

"This is bad."

The two ninja nodded in agreement, Iruka's eyes tearful as he thought about his young students. He doesn't know if either one can live without the other. Not after what they've been through.

"What do we do Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed again, not really liking his options but knowing they have to proceed with one of them anyway. The third man nodded, knowing what had to be done.

"We have to tell the Hokage. Hopefully, he can come up with a preferable solution."

Iruka scrunched up his face in sadness and mild fear. He knew the Hokage cared for everyone in the village, which is why the man might have to take drastic measures. He just hopes that isn't the case.

Beside him, the third man proudly slams his fist into his own chest, his perfectly white teeth shining in the light as he turns to Kakashi.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I will watch these youthful boys!"

Kakashi sighed yet again, but this time in fond exasperation. Then, he nodded and smiled under his mask. Making sure to quickly cover it up with a serious expression.

"Ok Guy, you take care of them. But!..."

He raised a finger and shoved it in Guy's face, making the man sweat a little in nervousness.

"You are _not_ allowed to train them. You got that Guy?"

Guy nodded in defeat before plastering happiness onto his face and entering the classroom. Once he closed the door, Kakashi turned to leave. Before he could, Iruka called out to him, his voice shaking with worry.

"Kakashi, they'll be fine, right?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, dread eating away at him. He knows there's no logical reason for the Hokage to execute the boy because he can talk to the fox now but, he also knew that the Hokage isn't the only one making the decision. Which caused him to reply with honesty.

"I don't know."

* * *

As the door opened, Naruto and Sasuke looked over to it. They saw a man dressed in a full green, spandex suit, with the traditional green jacket over the top. He grinned at the boys before closing the door. As he did, Naruto noticed two more people outside. However, the door slid shut before he could make either out

"Hello youth! My name is Might Guy, and I'm here to take care of you!"

Sasuke cringed at the way he introduced himself. There was too much energy for him to reply. It was kind of stifling, and weird...

The man slowly gained tears in his eyes as he gazed at the two boys. They gave him skeptical looks, then jumped when he suddenly began bawling his eyes out. His fist shot up and he cheered in a loud, happy voice.

"What a lovely display of youth!"

Sasuke felt his brow twitch in irritation. If this guy said 'youth' one more time, he's sure he would start flinging kunai at him. Then, to his surprise, Naruto giggled. He looked at his brother with wide eyes, watching as the blonde slowly began laughing wholeheartedly.

 _"What a weird guy!"_ Naruto kept laughing even though he felt his sides burn. Tears were leaving his eyes in torrents. He just couldn't stop himself, which greatly shocked both Guy and Sasuke. Then, Guy grinned at him and thrust a thumbs up in their direction. Naruto abruptly stopped laughing at the sight, bewildered by the man apparently unafraid of him.

"Why don't we play at the park before we eat?"

Guy smiled ever wider. Somehow, these two boys were worming their way into his heart already. He doesn't really understand how, but then he doesn't really mind either. Naruto nodded and stood up, Sasuke not too far behind him. They both walked over to Guy and waited for him to lead the way.

When they set off, Sasuke watched Naruto carefully. Though Naruto had just been shut off, it seemed like he was happy around Guy. No, that wasn't happiness. It was confusion, and awe. Sasuke could figure out why too. So many people had shunned him. it must be weird not being looked at with distaste by someone other than their family.

With a smile on his own face, Sasuke laced their fingers together and walked alongside his brother as they followed Guy. The two boys listening as Guy told them a story about his rival and their latest challenge.

* * *

 _ **Here's that sweet link again :D**_ ** _strawpoll. me/ 11180661_**


	7. Chapter 7: Another New Beginning?

The trio arrived at the park and Naruto immediately headed for the jungle gym. Sasuke watched with a frown, noticing how the early emotions were gone, and replaced by his happy mask. Guy didn't seem to notice though, as he ran over and started climbing beside Naruto. He watched his brother for a minute before the other realised that Sasuke hadn't moved.

"Come on Nii-San! The floor is covered in ninja!"

Brushing off his worry, and replacing it a mask of his own, Sasuke grinned and ran for the metal frame. The boys laughed as Guy jumped down to 'bravely' fight the enemy shinobi. Cheers of encouragement emanating from both boys. Before long, the three were running around the park, the two boys chasing the 'traitor' Might Guy.

* * *

Sarutobi sat on his chair, head lowered as he heaved a tired sigh. There had been a lot of paperwork as of late, and it was taking its toll on the aging Kage.

There was a soft knock on his door, and the man welcomed the newfound break. He straightened his posture before calling the guest inside. When the door opened, he saw a concerned looking Kakashi. His brow raised in question, but he waited for the Jonin to enter properly before voicing his query.

"Kakashi."

He nodded in greeting, Kakashi returning the gesture as the door closed. When it did, Kakashi got straight to the point, knowing that this conversation needed to happen immediately rather than be postponed for pleasantries.

"Hokage-Sama, Naruto Uzumaki may be in danger."

The Hokage stiffened. Naruto was like a grandson to him, so this news was quite worrying. He motioned for Kakashi to continue, and perched himself on his now laced fingers.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune has spoken to Naruto."

Sarutobi shot up from his seat instantly, eyes wide as he stared at the white haired man across from him. After a moment of processing, he sat back down with a groan. His hand raised to rub his eyes, making the man look years older than he actually was. In the meantime, Kakashi kept his mouth shut and waiting for his elder to speak.

"Tell me everything you know."

So he did. Kakashi retold the story he had heard through the door, Sarutobi's brows furrowing more and more as the explanation continued. The news was becoming increasingly worrying as the conversation went on.

"So, what do we do Hokage-Sama?"

The Hokage mulled it over in his mind for a minute, trying to come up with a solution that wasn't too drastic. When he figured it out, he sighed and pulled some paperwork from his draw. Kakashi stood patiently waiting for an explanation.

"As he has not yet shown signs of losing control, we won't have to use force. However, this news is unsettling. We will need someone to become the guardian of Naruto for the foreseeable future so we can keep an eye on him."

Kakashi nodded, letting out a small puff of air in relief. Then he hummed in thought.

"Who could take the job though Hokage-Sama? I'm a part of the Anbu, and won't have the time."

Sarutobi nodded, a smile etching its way onto his face. Kakashi clicked immediately and smiled behind his mask.

"I will have the paperwork done by nightfall. Kakashi, please deliver the verdict to Guy."

Kakashi nodded his head and left the Hokage's office. If he had Guy pegged right, then he should have taken the kids to the park. He would look there first.

* * *

The three had been playing in the park for a couple of hours, Sasuke watching his brother in wonder. Slowly, the blonde had left his shell and mask behind, and actually began enjoying himself. It didn't stop Sasuke worrying though. What Naruto said kept replaying in his mind, and he was scared the voice would tell Naruto to do something else. However, right now, he was playing with his brother, and chose to push the thoughts aside.

Guy was currently pushing Naruto on the swing, the two smiling with the biggest amount of Sasuke had seen from Naruto in a week. It made him happy just knowing this strange, green clad man was helping. So, he let the two play as he sat on the ground drawing into the dirt with a stick.

A bush not too far away rustled and Sasuke heard alarms ringing in his mind. He jumped up from his spot and ran to protect his brother, not realising his predicament. Naruto swung backwards with wide eyes, knowing exactly would happen in a second.

"Nii-San! Look out!"

Sasuke turned around just as Naruto swung forward due to his momentum. He was launched from his protective position and sent across the park. He heard Naruto scream in terror as he soared to the opposite end. Then, his back met with a wall, and he gasped out all of the air in his lungs. He coughed a little at the feeling before rubbing his chest and turning to look at the oddly squishy wall.

"Nii-San, are you alright?! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

Naruto jumped from the still swinging seat and ran to Sasuke, engulfing the raven in a hug when he got to his side. He buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, and silently sobbed. However, Sasuke was too busy looking at the white haired wall to notice. His black eyes wide as he realised that it was not in fact a wall, but a person.

"Thanks for the save Kakashi."

Guy grinned at his rival, hands on his hip to try and hide the relief he felt. Kakashi looked up from his orange covered book and raised a brow at Guy. Then he looked down past his book and saw the two boys. One crying inaudibly and one staring at him in fear and defiance.

"Oh, I didn't notice. Hello there."

He smiled through his mask, his only visible eye crinkling upwards. Remembering how he was raised, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Hello. Thanks for helping me."

Kakashi nodded, smile still present. Then his eye wondered to the younger boy, smile fading at the sight. He doesn't like how there's a sinking feeling in the back of his mind that says he should fear the boy. It just didn't seem right. So, to get his mind off of it, he turned back to Guy and walked over to the man.

As the two elders began talking, Sasuke finally realised a sigh of relief and turned to his brother. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Used to be bright blue eyes were now a hollow hue of their original colour. Scarred cheeks stained with dry tears. He was so stupid! How could he not realise Naruto was crying into his shoulder?!

He wrapped his arms around his brother, feeling the blonde jolt a little at the new presence. Naruto slowly acknowledged the arms hugging him back, and squeezed Sasuke a little in return. Sasuke sighed in relief again, happy that he was able to pull Naruto out of it before he became emotionless again.

"I'm fine Usuratonkachi."

He squeezed harder, a lot harder. Naruto coughed at the hold, eyes widening in shock. Then he felt blood drain from his face and air leave his lungs but not come back in.

"Nii-San… can't… breathe!"

Sasuke smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes as he released his hold a tiny bit. Naruto whined out a plea of release, but Sasuke didn't listen. _"How am I supposed to protect him when I don't even listen to him? I'm the worst…"_

Meanwhile, the two men stood watching the boys. Guy had a fond smile on his, having already gotten attached. Kakashi sighed. He knew this would happen. The idiot would get attached to an enemy if they had a tearful background. In any case, he should relay the Hokage's decision.

"Hokage-Sama said that Naruto doesn't need executing, as there is no sign of him losing control."

Guy let out a breath of relief, his grin widening at the thought of Naruto having a chance to grow up through the power of youth. He knew Kakashi wasn't done though, so he stayed quiet.

"He has ordered Naruto to go under the watch of a guardian, to help keep an eye on him. Though, that also means watching over Sasuke too, since they're so attached. And, since I'm in the Anbu, I can't do it."

He turned his head slightly in Guy's direction, gauging his reaction. Just as he thought, Guy looked ready to march up to the Hokage and demand adoption papers. He sighed in fond exasperation and turned back to the boys. His brow raising slightly when he saw Sasuke crushing Naruto in a hug. Did he not see the blue in his brother's face?

"Kakashi, tell the Hokage that I will watch over these youthful boys!"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded his head. No need to tell the other Jonin that the Hokage already knew. Instead, he watched as Guy went to announce his new guardianship to the boys.

As he neared, his face took on a goofy grin. Naruto managed to pull away from Sasuke, and tilted his head at Guy.

"Sensei, what's with that look? It's kind of creepy."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, subtly moving in front of Naruto. However, Guy gave them a hearty laugh and scooped them up into his arms. The two yelped in surprise, Naruto looking past Guy and to Kakashi, eyes pleading for help. Seeing that made Kakashi chuckle again.

"I have just become your new guardian!"

Both boys froze in their struggle. Blue and black locked onto each other, silently questioning whether the man was serious or not. Then, the two turned their wide eyes to Guy. The man's bright smile telling them everything they needed. Naruto broke down into tears of joy at the thought of having someone to care for his brother.

"Really Guy-Sensei?"

Guy nodded. For the first time in a while, Sasuke smiled so bright that it outshone Guy's own smile. He turned to smile at Naruto and Naruto returned the gesture. Though, Naruto's had a lot more tears and snot covering it.

"Let's get ramen to celebrate or youth!"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Sasuke watching in bewilderment. This man, he can help Naruto. And he would be sure to do his best to help to.

"Eat the ramen of youth!"

Naruto cheered, both him and Guy laughing in joy. Guy set the two boys down as he turned to look at Kakashi, who had his face buried in his book again. Guy frowned for a second before going back to his ever present smile.

"Why don't you join us Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, seeing three shining faces. The sight took him back, causing him to blink in wonder. Then, he smiled and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Nah, I'm good. Eat a bowl for me, alright?"

Naruto jumped in joy, his mood too good for him to be upset that a man he didn't know wasn't joining him. The thought making Kakashi's heart sink a little.

"I definitely will Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Dobe! You can't eat too much!"

Naruto laughed Sasuke's worry off and began walking towards his favourite ramen shop. Sasuke growled in irritation before running after Naruto, fist ready to bonk him on the head. Guy laughed loudly with pride, before waving goodbye to Kakashi and following the boys.

Kakashi stood in the park, book raised to look as if he was reading it. He wasn't though. No, he was watching the new family walk off. His eyes darkened with sadness and loneliness. He could have accepted and gotten to know the boys a bit, but that's not how he lives. He lives a completely different life to them. Unlike them, he's all alone.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this link is irritating but, it will help me in the end :) www. strawpoll. me/11180661**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tricked by the Kyuubi

_**IMPORTANT NEWS!:**_  
 _ **Ok so, I have recently gotten work experience placement, meaning that I pretty much work proper shifts (9-4:30) This means that I have pretty much no time to work on stories (and I have A LOT to work on) This then means that I can't update this every week on a Thursday, as you may have noticed. I apologise for this, but I do need work so, it can't be helped.**_  
 _ **Also, to aid this, my Office package for my laptop ran out so I can't work on them on my laptop. Which SUCKS!**_

 _ **Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy the chapter I made for you all~**_

* * *

Just as he promised, Guy took the two boys to Ichiraku Ramen to eat Naruto's favourite dish. The three sat in near silence, only the sound of slurping noodles shared between them. And, as Naruto said he would, he began on 'Kakashi's' bowl. Sasuke huffed in amused relief, happy that Naruto was eating again. Slowly, Guy was helping to bring Naruto out of the darkness he was hiding in.

Guy looked at Sasuke with a questioning gleam to his eyes. Sasuke had barely touched his bowl, and it was worrying him.

"What is the matter Sasuke? How do you plan on keeping your youth if you don't eat?!"

Sasuke jumped, head snapping in Guy's direction. He had been so caught up making sure Naruto ate his food that he forgot Guy was even there. He felt a little bad, but then, Guy essentially gave him a heart attack so, he called it even. He sighed tiredly.

"Not everything is about youth Sensei."

Guy pouted for a moment before laughing whole heartedly. Then, he thrust his chopsticks in the direction of the blonde to get Sasuke to look at Naruto.

"Look at Naruto! He has already begun on his third bowl, by the power of youth!"

Guy kept laughing as Sasuke registered what the elder said. Naruto had heard his name and turned to the two, single noodle dangling between his lips. Sasuke's face scrunched up at his train of thought. Surely, with the way Naruto has been avoiding food, he shouldn't be able to stoma-

He threw up.

Teuchi froze over his pot, eyes wide as he spun around at the sound. Sasuke stared at his brother, partly berating himself for thinking about it earlier, and partly worried about his brother. Naruto was hunched over the bowl of ramen now tainted by his vomit. The sight of his recently eaten food back in the bowl with a green tinge and added chunks made Naruto throw up a second time. This time though, he almost fell off the chair trying to turn away.

Guy shot from his seat the instant he saw Naruto see his sick covered meal. As Naruto spun and almost tumbled off his seat, Guy stretched his arms and caught the blonde, making sure to keep his head to the side so he wouldn't cover them both. He rubbed soothing circles into Naruto's back as the blonde breathed heavily from the discharge.

"It seems Naruto ate a tad _too much_ youth."

He laughed nervously, hoping to make Naruto feel a little better. Sasuke mentally faced palmed before climbing off his stool to stand by his brother. Naruto looked a lot worse for wear than he had a moment ago. The sight made guilt pile up in Sasuke. He should have stopped him after one bowl, not let him eat Kakashi's fill too!

The two snapped to look at Naruto as he groaned and tried, very shakily, to get out of Guy's grasp. Dull blue looked up at the worried looking ramen chef, mouth quirking into an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Teuchi-Jiji, I ruined your counter…"

Teuchi shook his head, pulling a wet rag from the sink to start wiping the counter top with. Naruto flinched at the sight, turning his head back into Guy's chest.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, it's not the first time we've dealt with this. Right, Ayame?"

Teuchi's daughter appeared behind Sasuke, bucket filled with water and a couple of rags in her hands. She smiled at Naruto and nodded, her eyes trying to reassure the blonde that it wasn't a problem. Naruto gave a jerky nod himself before a shiver quaked his form and he had to clutch to Guy some more.

Guy looked at the boy and frowned. Then, he repositioned Naruto so he was carrying him bridal style, and stood straight.

"Let's get you home to rest."

Naruto drifted off with a tiny nod. Again, Guy frowned. The blonde looked so vulnerable right now, and it worried him. Especially after what just happened. He turned to see Sasuke looking torn between guilt and worry as well, and decided that he would preoccupy the raven when they got to the apartment. Either that, or get him to rest like his brother.

He opened his palm and held it towards Sasuke. He looked at the movement confused before he caught the shimmer of coins. He took the money and gave it to Teuchi, then the three left.

* * *

They arrived at the boys apartment not too much later, and Guy immediately placed Naruto on their bed. Naruto curled into the sheets, face relaxing a little at the familiar feel of their sheets. Sasuke and Guy sighed in relief. Hopefully that mess was over with. Guy made sure to make a mental note to make sure Naruto eased his way back into his normal eating habits.

When Guy turned around, he met the confused gaze of one Sasuke Uchiha. He blinked at the boys look before grinning widely.

"You youthful boys need to pack!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth before sighing.

"I can pack by myself."

And so, Sasuke went around the apartment, bagging anything they needed and binning anything they didn't. Guy simply sat and watched with a proud glint in his eyes.

* * *

 ** _"Take it. You need to protect your loved ones, don't you kit?"_**

 _The blonde blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone moving closer, and judging by Sasuke's lack of reaction, he hasn't heard anything. So, who said that?_

 ** _"That doesn't matter now kit. You need that kunai to protect the Uchiha brat, so pick it up."_**

 _There was so much malice in the voice. Naruto was scared. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. Was it a genjutsu? Was he hearing the voices of the deceased? No, impossible. Even if he does believe in ghosts, there's no way an Uchiha would call Sasuke an 'Uchiha brat'. Who was it?!_

 _There was a low growling and Naruto shivered. Something was here. Something was with him, and him alone. Would it hurt Sasuke? Did it cause this? The growling grew louder as Naruto tried to think past his fear._

 ** _"Just pick it up and get going!"_**

 _He quickly grabbed the kunai and reached for Sasuke with his other hand. Then he proceeded to pull Sasuke around the compound._

 _Bodies littered the floor, blood seeping out of them as if that was natural. Limbs were strewn across the area, identifying those who had time to try a counter attack. Yet all had failed. Why would someone do this? He only just got this family, and now it's gone! He felt tears prick at his eyes, but held them back. There'd be time for that later._

 ** _"Everyone you know dies kit, or did you forget what the villagers say to you? What about your parents? Where are they huh? Face it kit, you are all alone."_**

 _No! He wasn't alone! He had Sasuke-Nii-San and Itachi-Nii-San! Kaa-Chan and Tou-San too! He wasn't alone! He would make sure of it!_

 _Blue flickered red for but an instant. A sharp smirk etched itself into Naruto's mind, before he blocked it out in order to open the door. The last door that needed opening._

 _When he opened it fully, he was outside. He looked around and spotted the compound gates. That's right, he had run. He had grabbed Sasuke so they could escape. So, why have they stopped?_

 _There was another laugh, this time, the voice was familiar. Yet, it sounded so wrong. It was maniacal. As if the occupier of that voice had gone insane and was torn. He knows why it sounds familiar. It's because he admires that voice. The person attached to the voice was his idol. His hero. No, not a hero. He was a villain now._

 _"You two are too weak. I have no need to kill you today."_

 _Today? Did that mean he'd be back for them? No, perhaps he can't kill them because he's still a good guy! That has to be it!_

 ** _"Stop hiding from the truth kit. You know the real reason he won't kill you. You are both weak, and won't even test his abilities properly. You're useless to him."_**

 _Shut up! He… He's not a bad guy. Naruto truly wanted to believe that he hadn't just heard what he had. He saw Sasuke start yelling, tears streaming down the raven's face. Why can't he hear him? His cries fall deaf on Naruto's ears. All the blonde can do is stand before his brother and hold up the kunai for defence. Was there a use to this? He wouldn't hurt, couldn't hurt Itachi. Actually, could he do anything against him? Itachi is a prodigy, while he's just a lowly demon… He has no chance, never did…_

 _His eyes locked with the tired black orbs of his older brother. For a second, the harsh edge to them softened and Itachi looked broken. Naruto's eyes widened as he read guilt and blame dance around behind the black of his brother. What… What was that?_

 ** _"It's your fault kit. His eyes, they were looking at you because it's your fault the clan had to die."_**

 _No… Was it… Was it true? He watched with shock and realisation on his features as Itachi shunshined away. Sasuke screamed again but, again, he heard nothing. The world grew still as the buildings faded into a red tint. The floor becoming the same shade as the blood shed that day. He felt guilt pile onto him. His breath became laboured as the floor gave in. He slowly began to sink into the ground, but didn't fight it. It was all his fault…_

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sasuke proudly dropped a full duffel bag in front of Guy. He smirked in smug victory before plopping down onto the floor.

"See? I don't need the dobe."

Guy laughed whole heartedly before grinning at Sasuke. He gave the boy a thumbs up as he proudly spoke, not noticing the flinch on the bed behind him.

"The competitive flames of youth burn bright! Ah, but this is also a youthful show of brotherly love… Such a beautiful sight!"

Sasuke groaned in exasperation and annoyance. He was going to hate life if Guy kept up this youthful act. Oh Kami, now he's doing it…

 _"What… What did Nii-San mean?"_

 ** _"He no longer needs you. It's your fault remember? Seems he's figured it out now."_**

 _"No but, he still… He still wants me here, right?"_

 ** _"You protected him and now he's protecting you. He's realised what a burden you are."_**

 _"But… But he… Am I really?"_

 ** _"Of course! Why else would he say that?"_**

As Naruto tried to get his thoughts in order, Sasuke and Guy continued their conversation. The words that Sasuke spoke next stabbed Naruto's heart like a blade.

"It's not competitive in the slightest. Naruto would just get in the way-"

Naruto didn't listen to the rest. He had heard enough.

 _"Nii-San… Why? After everything… Why?!"_

 ** _"What are you waiting for kit? You know what to do."_**

Naruto sniffed to hold back the tears threatening to stream down his face. He nodded slightly before shifting on the bed. Guy and Sasuke turned to watch Naruto, Sasuke feeling relief now Naruto had woken up. Then, their faces fell when they saw his expression.

His eyes were void of emotion and his face was like a blank slate. The occasional twitch of his eyes was the only indicator that he was feeling anything. _"He's trying not to cry…"_

He jumped off the bed and headed for the window. Guy put on a fake smile, trying to reassure the two boys.

"Ah, fresh air is a great idea! Let's open that window shall we?"

Guy started to get to his feet when he heard the window open. The wood slid across the windowsill, the sound filling the increasingly tense silence. Then, before either ravens could move, Naruto leapt through the window. Sasuke screamed his name, but it was like he was deaf again. Everything was shrouded in silence and darkness, slowly itching towards him in the hope of grabbing hold.

There was only one place Naruto felt safe. Felt like the world was just as nice as it is for others. So, he ran for it. With all his strength, he ran through the populated streets and to his destination.

 _"Nii-San doesn't need me… He doesn't even want me… No one does…"_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, mind telling me how the flashback/dream was? I would really like to know your opinions :D Also, that link is attacking us again... *sigh*_**

 ** _www. strawpoll .me/11180661_**


	9. Chapter 9: You Need Each Other

"NARUTO!"

They watched through the open window as the blonde weaved through the crowd and dashed off. Sasuke began breathing quickly, panic engulfing his entire being. However, before he could have a panic attack, Guy laid a hand on his shoulder, affectively startling him out of his thoughts.

"We have to follow him."

Sasuke nodded, a new air of determination around him. Unlike Naruto, the two used the front door and ran in the direction they saw him running in. Along the way, they stopped to ask villagers which way he went. They finally saw how Naruto was treated. Or at least, they got a glimpse of it.

"The demon ran away? Good!"

"Why would I care?"

"We're better off not finding him."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He knew his brother was abused the villagers, but he never knew how much. Now, now he hates himself for not seeing it sooner. Guy wasn't much better. He began to feel his rage boil, the expressive man barely keeping himself from yelling at anyone they talked to.

One villager actually turned to the two, garnering their attention to spout some nonsense. Sasuke wanted to punch them, but kept his fists clenched at his sides as the other spoke.

"Why is the Uchiha prince looking for that monstrosity? You shouldn't let him taint you. Your entire clan was wiped out by that _thing_ , just because they were kind enough to take him in."

Sasuke couldn't listen to anymore. Before the man could continue, he screamed as loud as he could. People in the vicinity held their ears in shock, some even gasping at the sheer volume of it.

"YOU IDIOTS ARE THE ONE'S TAINTING US! HOW ABOUT YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND MY BROTHER ALONE?!"

And he ran. He picked up his pace as he made a break for the Hokage monument. Surely he would be able to see Naruto from there. The blonde shone too bright for him not to see him. Then, an idea struck. His eyes widened before he scowled at the ground. It was so obvious! Naruto's happy place is on the Fourth's head!

Guy stood there, startled for a moment, before chasing Sasuke. Judging from the direction they were heading, he understood where they were going pretty quickly. He felt a small swell of pride at the raven's train of thought.

"Well done Sasuke! We should be able to spot Naruto from the heads!"

"That's not it!"

Guy rose a brow in shock and confusion. He was about to ask, but Sasuke answered before the question left his throat.

"The calmest place for Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's head!"

A lightbulb flickered to life over Guy's head. When he thought about it, it was kind of ironic. Since Naruto bared such a similar appearance to Lord Fourth. Hang on, wasn't Kushina-Sama pregnant before she passed? Could Naruto be…?

"SPANDEX-SENSEI!"

He snapped out of his thoughts too late. As he recognised the shout of warning, he ran straight into a lamp post. Sasuke continued running, but took a second to glance back at the elder. Guy following after him while rubbing his aching nose.

"Why didn't you listen to me?!"

Judging by the tone in his voice, Sasuke was pouting up front.

"Apologies Sasuke, I was lost in my youthful thoughts!"

Sasuke groaned in irritation. Then, the two ran in silence. The entire time, Guy linking the pieces together. But, if he was right, why was it that no one knew? Naruto would be treat so much better if the village knew just _who_ he was. In any case, he had a tiny blonde child to help. _"It's a bit late, but congratulations Minato-Sama, Kushina-Sama. I will protect Naruto from now on, as my gift to you."_

* * *

When they arrived at the Fourth's head, the two heard broken sobs drifting along the breeze. The blonde was sat looking over the village, arms cradling his knees close to his chest. Sasuke made to move, but was stopped by a hand. He went to question Guy, but the elder simply shook his head before walking forward.

Once he was beside the boy, he sat down with him, gazing out across the village they love so much. He doesn't know how Naruto does it. Loving a village that hates you. It must be almost unbearable, yet, he lives with it. He takes all of the hate they give, and sends back love and devotion. Naruto, is quite possibly, the strongest person Guy will ever know.

"I love this village Guy-Sensei. I want to protect it, and Sasuke. I have to protect everyone."

Guy watched the blonde as he cried silently, simply letting the tears slide down his face.

"Then, why did you run?"

Finally, Naruto looked up to him. His blue eyes glistening from the tears, his lip quivering ever so slightly. Just from this, Guy knows how much Naruto hurts inside. And how much he hides. No child should have to hide like this…

"Because, Sasuke doesn't need me. He said so himself."

Guy jumped a little in shock. Sasuke had said that? But, when he looks back at Sasuke, the raven is clearly in great turmoil. He obviously needs Naruto, or he could break. So, why does Naruto believe that he's unneeded? _"See? I don't need the dobe."_

Realisation hit Guy like a sack of bricks. Naruto was out cold, so of course he has no idea what Sasuke was actually talking about. He let out a relieved breath before smiling at Naruto fondly. The calmer display of emotions rattling Naruto a little bit.

"Naruto, Sasuke didn't mean it like that. He simply meant that he could pack your bags himself."

Naruto blinked in surprise, relief and happiness building in his heart. A great weight lifted as he realised what happened. Then, he groaned in irritation, furiously wiping his eyes to rid himself of the marks. Even so, Guy could still see the pain behind the bright blue hues. He wants to fix that, so, so badly.

"I'm such an idiot…"

Guy shook his head, using his hand to signal for Sasuke to come over.

"You're not an idiot, just sensitive to others."

The quiet words danced around Naruto's head. He didn't understand them, and would have asked, had Sasuke not dived at him and began squeezing.

"You… need to stop… choking me, Nii-San…"

Sasuke pouted before punching Naruto on the head. The blonde yelped as his hands shot up to hold the forming bump.

"Don't do that again Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto blinked before looking up at Sasuke. The raven was crying, but trying to hide it with anger. Naruto's lips formed a warm smile, eyes softening too.

"Yeah."

Guy watched with a bright smile. These two boys are his to care for now, and he would be damned if he messed that up! _"Sasuke doesn't just need Naruto… They need each other."_

"Let's go finish packing… WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Sasuke groaned again, completely done with Guy's 'youth'. Meanwhile, Naruto laughs and holds out a thumbs up. His teeth on full display as he grins at the elder raven. The two on the floor stood before they all began walking back to the apartment. The two boys slowly going back to normal as they walked. Guy watched with a fond smile, mentally planning for tomorrow. _"Maybe I'll get Kakashi to help look after them…"_

* * *

 ** _You guys probably hate this link by now huh? TOUGH :P www._** ** _strawpoll .me/11180661_**


	10. Chapter 10: What Makes Him Deserve This?

_**Oh God, sorry it's late guys :T And short... It is kinda short... BUT HEY! I posted it so... flame me later? (^^;)**_

 _ **Also, since we are nearing the end (I know! It's terrible TTnTT), I will be gearing the story towards the ending you guys are choosing :) ENJOY! (^o^)/**_

* * *

The three made it back to the apartment before they could register they were back in the village. Guy watching as the two boys talked about their next day at the academy. He smiled at the two, heart-warming from the way they seem to have gotten closer after all of this. It almost brought youthful tears to his eyes!

The three stopped when they reached the apartment, all three staring in mild fear as the door swung back and forth on its hinges. Naruto, having recovered first, took a step forward, only to recoil at the prominent smell of paint and decay protruding the open space. With a frown on his lips, Guy pulled Naruto to stand next to Sasuke, and took several steps towards the door himself.

"Boys, go get Kakashi."

Both boys looked at him in shock, Sasuke looking a little more rattled than Naruto. Guy couldn't help some anger entering his system when he thought of why.

"But Guy-Sensei-"

"I'll look in here, you two go get Kakashi."

He looked back to see Naruto about to argue again. His gaze flicked to Sasuke, and the raven was able to read his expression clearly. He didn't want either of them seeing this.

"Come on Naruto, let's get Ero-Sensei."

Naruto stared at Guy a little longer, conveying a message of caution before nodding and following his brother. Guy couldn't help but sweat drop at the new name Sasuke had given Kakashi. Though, he had to admit that it fit the man. Still, now was no time to think about how Sasuke knew Kakashi was a pervert. Now, he had a mission. A mission to find out just _what_ Naruto has been putting up with.

Gently, as to not break the thing from its hinges, Guy pushed the front door open. Again, the smell of decay and paint flooded his senses, almost making the man gag. Raising his hand to his face, he covered his nose so the smell wasn't as bad.

Immediately in the door way, sat a bear trap. Guy clenched his teeth, thanking every deity that he stopped Naruto from entering when he did. A small sliver of thought wondered what the villagers would have done if Sasuke had entered first. But, again, that lead to him thanking every deity he knew of.

A little further into the apartment, the smell got worse. He frowned as he looked around, noticing the scratches marring the walls and the broken glass scattered around the floor. No piece of furniture had been left untouched, either being smashed to pieces or dinted to the point of breaking with the tiniest amount of added weight. When he glanced at the bed, he felt his gag reflex stop vile from passing his lips.

The sheets were heavily stained with blood, the covers not faring too much better. Even the floor around the bed had gotten splash damage. But that wasn't the worst part. Lying motionless on the bed, were nine, face less foxes. One the side of each, held a word carved into the fur, probably even the skin. When the words were put together, they made a sentence.

 **"ONE FOR EACH OF YOUR TAILS YOU FILTHY DEMON!"**

Tearing his gaze from the horrific sight, Guy turned to go to the bathroom. That's when he saw the messages quickly scribbled on the walls in paint. Various degrading messages and death threats left in vivid red paint. The messages continued down the hall, not a blank space as a trail of blood lead Guy from the foxes to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, the smell of decay tripled and he had to take a step back to compose himself. He stepped into the room and analysed his surroundings. The mirror had a very crude drawing of Naruto, with stereotypical demon features. If anything, it was a little comical at how childish the picture looked. However, the fact still remains that it would still hurt Naruto. He forced back an almost feral growl as he thought about Naruto coming back to this and having to clean it up. Heck, even leaving the house was probably a task within itself and Naruto still did it with a smile! He held so much respect for the blonde.

He turned away from the mirror and his eyes widened. The bath was filled with blood, the tiles all smashed and unsalvageable. Inside of the bath tub, laying almost peacefully in the crimson liquid, was a slightly larger fox than the ones occupying the bed. In its teeth, was a small doll of Naruto. Carefully, as to not cover himself in the blood and startle the two when he went to go comfort them, Guy took the doll from the fox. He looked at it with an apologetic smile as he combed the hair with his hand. His gut clenching painfully.

Footsteps quickly made their way to Guy's location, but he didn't move. He simply stared at the dead fox and the bath filled of, what he hoped, was the creature's blood. White hair entered his peripheral, and Guy felt a small tinge of relief wash over him. He could ask Kakashi to do clean up. Right now, Guy needed to be with his new sons.

"Guy, what happened?"

Guy looked down at the doll again before turning and walking past Kakashi. He passed the white haired Jonin the doll as he passed, heading for the main room, where the bag of stuff was left in their haste earlier.

"The villagers happened Kakashi. Can you do clean up, please?"

Kakashi looked at his friend with varied expression being hidden behind his mask. Anger, sadness, confusion. But mostly, he felt. Naruto was treat so poorly, and no one did anything about it? Worse yet, Naruto did his best to hide it all, not letting anyone know just how bad it had gotten. In a horribly twisted way, Itachi may have actually saved the blonde with his betrayal. Now he had people to help him, to protect him.

With a nod, Kakashi made a silent promise.

"Yeah, I'll help any way I can Guy."

Guy smiled as he picked up the bag, hefting the thing over his shoulder as he headed for the front door. He stepped outside as two Anbu appeared to help. He nodded to one of them, and they nodded back.

In that instant, Guy froze. The Anbu entered the house and began noting everything down before the majour clean out. He turned to look at one of them, the weasel Anbu pausing to look back at him. For a moment, Guy felt like he knew that ninja, but chalked it up to working with him on a mission and turned to leave again. However, he could not shake the feeling that he should have spoken to the Anbu.

* * *

When he made it to Kakashi's apartment, his thoughts vanished from his mind as Naruto and Sasuke ran up to him in the door way.

"Guy-Sensei, what happened?!"

"Did you avoid the bear trap?"

Guy's head snapped to Naruto, the blonde looking concerned for Guy's life, rather than his own. Sasuke stood gaping at Naruto before he spun his brother to get answers out of him.

"Bear trap?! What do you mean bear trap?!"

Naruto looked like he was about to either throw up or pass out again, so Guy pulled Sasuke from him. When Naruto felt his dizziness fade, he turned to the two ravens with a frown.

"It's happened before, so I was going to check. But that smell was so bad I had to step back."

He turned to Guy, his gaze hardening as they locked onto his.

"I didn't want Sasuke stepping on it."

There was a flash of knowing through his eyes, and Guy couldn't help but wince. There must have been a time when Naruto hadn't been expecting it, probably the very first time, and got himself caught. The question was, how did he get out?

"Naruto! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't want to scare you! Besides, no one got hurt so all's good."

He crossed his arms, Naruto's sign that he was done discussing the broken and vandalised house. Guy nodded, feeling that a change in topic was needed. It didn't matter how Naruto used to deal with stuff. What matters now, is that they all help each other move forward. An image of that Anbu flashed through his head once more before the whining of Naruto dragged him back to reality.

"Let's just eat something and leave! Kakashi-Sensei has way too many dirty books!"

Guy frowned. Had Kakashi left those books out?! It was probably due to haste… but still! Guy would be having serious words on how uncool and unyouthful he was.

"Yeah, he does…"

Sasuke cringed like he had picked one up to read. Guy was going to have very _serious_ words with his rival.

"Then let's eat our fill and go enjoy our youthful life together!"

Naruto giggled, shadows in his eyes fading a little, as he pumped his fist into the air. Sasuke joining in too, if a little stiffly.

"Yeah!"

"I hate youth…"

* * *

 _ **I'm going to stop posting the link soon, so if you're not too fussed about spoilers, and want your ten cents, I suggest you follow this one ;) www.**_ ** _strawpoll. me/11180661_**


	11. Chapter 11: Training the Power of Youth!

It was an odd week for each one of them. Naruto and Sasuke were still adjusting to Guy's apartment, and the fact that they had a guardian again. While Guy was adjusting to having two young boys living with him. He had debated asking Kakashi for help at one point, but decided against it when he remembered the 'incident', as he called it. Who knows what non-youthful books Kakashi would leave lying around! Nope, definitely not risking that again.

Even though it was weird, Guy felt blessed. Simply knowing these two gave him some fluffy feelings in his chest. They were too cute together! And their brotherly bond was so pure, it made him happy just seeing it. He tried to coax them into calling him something other than 'Guy-Sensei', or sometimes 'Spandex-Sensei' in Sasuke's case. However, it was too soon. The wounds from that night were too fresh for that to happen now. Soon, but not now.

He was sat in his apartment, reading a book on fuinjutsu and wondering how the boys were doing. Naruto had been a little fidgety this morning, worrying Guy. When he asked Sasuke, he had simply said that it was taijutsu lessons today. After what happened the other week, Guy could understand the blonde's reluctance to take part. However, he would never grow as strong as he wanted with that mind set.

Getting up from the couch, Guy set his book down and went to grab pen and paper. It would seem horrible at first, but the training regimen he would build them would greatly increase their strength and subtly calm Naruto down and let him realise that he can get stronger without being scared.

With that in mind, Guy wrote down the regimen he saw fit for them both.

* * *

Sasuke pushed the door open, breath laboured as he slumped to the ground upon entering the apartment. A smirk grew across his lips, his head lifting ever so slightly so he could see the doorway from his place on the floor. A minute later, Naruto stumbled through the door, face scrunched in both pain and defeat.

"No fair Nii-San, you didn't even warn me."

Sasuke's grin widened.

"You won't get a warning for everything Dobe."

Naruto pouted past his breathlessness, his energy returning faster than Sasuke's. Sasuke pouted at that. He knew why it was like that, didn't mean he liked it. He remembers that conversation with his mother. As the memory flickered to life in his mind, he couldn't help the saddened expression taking over his features.

 _"Kaa-Chan, why does Naruto not get tired like me and Nii-San?"_

 _Mikoto looked down at her son, a small smile on her face. She knew both of the reasons why that was, but she could only tell him one. Even then, the thought of her friend stung. The majourity of her clan had been killed, leaving just a few left dotted around the world. Still, she wasn't going to avoid this question._

 _"That's because of his clan."_

 _She said proudly, even with the welt of pain in her chest. Her eyes stung, but she refused to cry. Not only was her son here, but she was a ninja. She wouldn't cry for the sacrifices of a generation old war._

 _"His clan? I thought he was a clanless orphan?"_

 _Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion, his hand holding his chin like he had seen his father and Itachi do so many times. Mikoto chuckled, knowing that Sasuke was imitating them._

 _"That's because his clan is gone Sasuke. He is one of the last ones, so they don't mention it."_

 _Sasuke turned his confused gaze to his mother, head tilting to show that he was more confused than before._

 _"But, if they spread the word, Naruto wouldn't be alone."_

 _Mikoto nodded, her smile slipping off her face. Instead, her lips turned down, her expression becoming serious in a matter of seconds._

 _"That is true, but it's too dangerous. His clan was wiped out for a reason Sasuke. They were renowned for their fuinjutsu and their chakra stores. If people knew an Uzumaki was still alive, they would be after him."_

 _Sasuke's face dropped in horror. He didn't know everything she said, but he got the gist of it. And he understood. He nodded determinedly at her silent promise. He would keep Naruto's secret, and protect his brother!_

He blinked as a hand waved in front of his face. With wide eyes, he looked up at the blonde worrying above him.

"Nii-San?"

He shook his head, plastering a smile on his face. He couldn't tell Naruto. He might want to try and find the remainder of his clan, and that's not safe! No, he would continue to protect him. With another shake of his head, he rose to his feet and patted Naruto's head, causing the blonde to pout.

"Boys! Hurry and get in here!"

Both boys blinked, a little surprised they heard another voice in the apartment. Shrugging their shoulders, the two boys removed their sandals and headed for the living room. When they got there, the two sweat dropped.

"From here on out, you two will join me with my youthful training!"

Guy grinned, two items of clothing hanging from his raised arms. Sasuke paled, the idea of wearing _that_ not sitting well with him. Meanwhile, Naruto was beaming with joy. The idea of being like Guy making him bounce where he stood.

"No way."

Guy frowned.

"Why not Sasuke? It will help with your youthful training!"

"Stop talking about youth!"

Guy guffawed at Sasuke's expense, the younger raven feeling a vein throbbing on his forehead. Naruto looked at Sasuke, noting the disgusted look he kept sending the offending item. Trying to be a pacifier between the two, Naruto created a compromise.

"Why don't we do the training, but leave the spandex out of it?"

He looked at Sasuke, happy to see him nod in agreement. Though, he felt a little bad when Guy slumped in defeat. Wait… did he mean right now?

"Let's get training!"

With new found energy and gusto, Guy pushed the out the door and headed for the edge of the village.

"40 laps on your hands!"

Sasuke and Naruto paled, only having a second to regret their decision before Guy was helping them walk on their hands.

* * *

Another week later, the two had gotten used to Guy being there when they returned home. They had also, somewhat, adapted to his training regimen. Though, fourty laps was condensed down to twenty. How he expected them to manage that on the first day was a mystery.

Today, Guy was dead set on getting them to join his sparring match. However, the conditions were, a little much for Sasuke.

"No."

"This is the secret to my youth! Don't you want the everlasting energy?!"

"No!"

Guy grinned, hoping the gesture might help convince Sasuke to go along with him. Beside him, Naruto was grinning just as wide. He was constantly turning around to get a better look at the thing Sasuke despised so much.

"This is awesome! Thanks Sensei!"

Guy grew an air of smugness around him, his proud smile aimed straight at Naruto as he addressed Sasuke.

"See Sasuke? Naruto is enjoying it, why not give it a go?"

Sasuke scrunched his face up in distaste. He didn't care if Naruto enjoyed it, or looked kind of cute in it, he was _not_ wearing it. His eyebrow twitched and he dropped the item on the floor, avoiding it with every fibre of his being. Guy grinned as if he had won. _"Soon, he will join us and I will have my youthful students!"_

"I'm not gullible like the Dobe is."

"Hey!"

Naruto was angrily pouting at Sasuke now, the sight being mildly amusing to the young raven.

"And, I _refuse_ to be seen wearing _this_!"

He said, pointing at the item on the ground, not even looking at it because he hated it so much. Guy hummed silently, a thought occurring to him. It may seem a bit evil and underhanded but, it was bound to work.

"I just wanted us to match for one session… It's ok, I understand… I'll put them away. Naruto, can you give it back?"

Naruto looked devastated. Large, watery eyes shooting from Guy's defeated expression to Sasuke's slightly guilty one. His nose scrunched as his eyes prickled with fresh tears, startling Sasuke as he watched a tear drop onto the floor. Immediately, Sasuke grabbed the body suit and began changing into it.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it!"

Naruto brightened up immediately, Guy grinning mischievously beside him. In a flash, his face changed into unadulterated joy.

"This is a momentous day! All hail the power of youth!"

"Power of youth!"

Sasuke groaned, wishing the floor would just eat him. Either that, or it would eat Guy and let him stay home and change out of this thing. Instead, he was forced to walk through the streets of Konoha wearing the green, spandex suit matching Guy and Naruto's own ones. He kept his head lowered as he heard whispers from the villagers. If his face was any redder, he would be a tomato. He's starting to think the life of a tomato is more enticing at this point…

* * *

When they made it to the training ground, Naruto cheered and Sasuke collapsed to his knees. Naruto turned a worried glance to his brother, the raven waving him off. Not wasting a minute, Guy called them to practise their taijutsu. At this, Sasuke actually _smiled_. He was so happy he had a chance to punch that smirk off of Guy's face.

Ten minutes into the spar, two silhouettes stopped in a nearby bush. After seeing the two boys walking with the taijutsu specialist, they had grown curious and followed them. Luckily, they hadn't been spotted.

"That _is_ Sasuke-Kun! What is he doing in that disgusting outfit?!"

One of them angrily whisper-shouted to the other. The other immediately holding a finger to their lips to try and quieten their friend. It wouldn't do them any good to be spotted.

"Be quiet Sakura."

Sakura flinched slightly at the hissing tone her friend used. The other sighed before turning back to watch the training boys. Or rather, the blonde boy in particular.

"Besides, I think it's kind of cute. It matches Naruto-Kun's perfectly."

Sakura had to nod at that. It did indeed match the blonde's. However, something else caught her attention.

"You can't be serious! Ino, that outfit is ugly!"

Ino hissed again, finger firmly placed over her lips. She looked back to see Naruto looking around. When the blonde was called, he sent one last look around the ground before shrugging and going back into the fray. Ino sighed in relief before bonking the pinkette on the head.

"Will you stop raising your voice?"

She ground out through gritted teeth. If she gets caught because of Sakura, she's going to prank her _so bad_.

"No matter what you say, Naruto-Kun looks adorable in his. I could care less about Sasuke's. Or that old guy."

"That would be Might Guy, their new guardian."

The girls jumped, Ino managing to slap a hand around Sakura's mouth before she could scream in terror. The two turned around slowly, coming face to face with a white haired ninja. Even with a mask and his forehead protector covering most of his face, they could still see the smile on his.

"Um… hi?"

Sakura gave a minute wave, earning a short wave and a greeting from the ninja. Ino furrowed her brow a little, confused by what he had just said.

"New guardian?"

Kakashi nodded, smile widening a little.

"Yup. Guy is the man who will raise them from now on."

The girls made noises of understanding before Sakura pouted at the scene outside of the bushes. Ino and Kakashi turned to look as well. Kakashi holding in a chuckle when Guy got punched by an ecstatic Sasuke.

"Still, did he need to force Sasuke-Kun to wear that outfit? It's totally uncool."

Kakashi sweat dropped as he rubbed his nape in embarrassment for the boys. He felt bad that Guy had managed to talk them into it. He probably roped Naruto in somehow, which lead to Sasuke joining too… Poor boys…

"Sounds like a Guy thing to do…"

He sighed again, straightening from his crouched position to leave the bushes. The two girls tried to cover themselves a little more so they didn't see them, and were happy to note that they went undetected. However, they were more curious about what the white haired man was going to do than celebrating their own ninja skills.

"Hey guys."

The three turned to see the man lazily waving at them as he walked over. Guy grinned, as Naruto beamed at the man. Even though they didn't talk much, due to a protective Might Guy, Naruto still heard about the things Kakashi has done. Thus making the man really cool in Naruto's eyes. And, the fact that Naruto is coming out of his shell more, meant that he was openly happy to see the man. Sasuke, not so much.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi's smile widened as he stopped near the three, hand finding its way back into his pocket.

"Hey kiddo, how's training?"

The air around Naruto transformed into an aura of pride and smugness. He pounded a hand into his chest, smirk quirking his lips upwards.

"Awesome! We even landed some hits on Guy-Sensei!"

Sasuke grins from his spot slightly behind Naruto. Guy laughs in pride for his charges getting better and better each day. Then, Naruto takes a step back and spins on the spot, showing off the full green suit he's wearing.

"We got new training suits too! Cool, huh?"

Kakashi laughs, a little nervously, at the boys' happiness. So, it didn't take much convincing Naruto huh? Now he feels worse for the kid. And, judging by Sasuke's face, he just plain didn't want this. So, in conclusion, Naruto was up for it, which lead to Sasuke agreeing? Boy, Sasuke had so much of his sympathy.

"Hey Kakashi. Do you plan on joining us and training your youth?"

He sees Sasuke shiver out the corner of his eye, and can't help but empathise. Then he sees Naruto and Guy's grins, and can't refuse the offer. What would it hurt?

"Sure."

Naruto cheered loudly, throwing his arms in the air. From behind him, Kakashi swears he hears a tiny squeal of joy, but doesn't say anything. No one else seems to have noticed anyway. His attention is brought back to the blonde when he abruptly stops and turns to look at Kakashi with an inquisitive gaze. He can see a gleam of mischief in his blue hues, or at least, he thinks he does. If he did, it was there and gone in a split second.

"Will you wear a matching training suit too Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi coughs loudly, a sliver of fear setting in. That was mischief. Definitely mischief.

"Er… No, I won't."

Naruto visibly droops, a frown appearing on his face. Somehow, the look makes Kakashi feel really guilty. To try and get away from the topic, he turns to Sasuke. Big mistake. Sasuke has an evil glint in his eyes, mischief plastered for everyone to see. Then, the raven is sighing and shrugging his shoulders. Kakashi's eyes narrow in an analysing way, hoping this isn't going where he thinks it is.

"Kakashi-Sensei isn't cool enough for one of these outfits Naruto. That's why he said no, because he knows it and doesn't want to embarrass himself."

Kakashi and Sasuke glare at each other, challenge sparking between them. _"Me uncool? No, he's just trying to rile me up."_ Sasuke grinned, _"Right where I want him."_

"We shouldn't make him. I mean, he's clearly not ready for it."

Multiple veins popped on Kakashi's head, a dark aura shrouding the Jonin. Naruto looked between the two, seriously confused about what was happening.

"Guy, get me a uniform."

Sasuke's smirk widened in victory, Kakashi's glower hardening. Naruto decided to not get in the middle of it and started practicing his stances. Guy gave a victory whoop before sprinting out of the ground to get another outfit.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Guy returns with a suit for Kakashi. The white haired Jonin resides himself to his fate, before moving out of sight to change. Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"Why is he changing over there? He's a guy too right?"

Guy laughed, waving the boy's worries off. Thought, they're not really worries…

"Kakashi doesn't like anyone seeing his face. In fact, I've never seen his youthful face without the mask."

Sasuke's frown deepened, and Naruto joined his brother with the expression. He can understand why someone might hide their face. He's wanted to hide his away too.

A couple of minutes of silence later, Kakashi re-joins them in his suit. However, his suit is slightly different to theirs. His suit, comes with an extended neck that works as a face mask. Guy stood proud as Kakashi walked out rubbing his nape in embarrassment. Sasuke was stood to Guy's side, struggling to hold in his chuckles. Naruto stood by the younger ravens other side, beaming smile on his face.

"You look cool sensei!"

"Thanks Naruto…"

Even though he hated this, Naruto's praise did make it a little better. Well, that is, until Guy spoke again.

"Do you like the addition I made? I knew that one day you would be dying to wear one, so I made on with a mask extension just for you Kakashi."

With Guy looking so proud, Kakashi could only find exasperation in his demeanour. At least the other Jonin had took into consideration his need for a mask.

"Yeah… thanks…"

Naruto turned to Sasuke to get his opinion, when he saw the other still holding in his laughs. Naruto cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. He was rather confused as to why Sasuke was laughing.

"What's so funny Nii-San?"

Sasuke let a snort escape before trying to rein in his laughs. Before answering Naruto's question, he straightened up and took a few deep, calming breaths.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

Naruto was still confused, but chose to ignore it in favour of training.

"Can we train some more now sensei?"

He looked to Guy expectantly and the man beamed back at him. His hand shot up and stuck out a thumb in agreement.

"Of course! Naruto, you're with me. Sasuke, you can train with Kakashi. Go easy on him, my dear rival."

Kakashi ignored Guy and instead turned to Sasuke with a devilish grin. Sasuke recoiled immediately, eyes wide in fear. When Kakashi's grin managed to widen further, Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Payback time."

* * *

Hours passed as the four trained side by side. At one point, they switched partners, but changed back not too long later. Guy was making sure to keep them on their toes by switching partners on a whim. However, Sasuke had noticed something. When Kakashi was fighting him, he would pack more of a punch. Not so much to get noticed, but enough to sting a little more. At certain points, it looked like Sasuke was fighting for dear life. _"Is he insane?! That crazy ero is going to kill me!"_

Movement in the trees catches Sasuke attention, taking him away from the battle. Seeing this, Kakashi frowns and goes in for a slightly harsher punch. When Sasuke clicks back to the fight, it's too late to dodge.

"You should always keep an eye on your opponent."

Black eyes widen as the white haired Jonin draws near. Time seems to slow down, and he prepares himself for the hit. However, before the fist impacts, a flash of yellow flies before him, protecting him from the hit.

"Naruto!"

The blonde collapses to his knee, arm wrapped around his stomach as he coughs the air out of his lungs. When he stops coughing and can breathe again, he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Nii-San, why did you stop paying attention?"

The raven shakes his head, mildly frustrated. Guy and Kakashi watch in interest.

"The bush moved, so I looked."

Naruto furrowed his brow as he looked over to the bush. He blinked a few times before concentrating on the bushes. He startled a little at what he found.

"There are two girls in there."

The three other males snapped their attention to Naruto, choosing to question the girls in a moment. Kakashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he kept his mouth shut. Better to let the boy confirm it then to jump to conclusions.

"How can you tell?"

A sheepish smile made its way across the blonde's face, but Kakashi saw past it. And, judging by Guy's expression, he could see the underlying fear there too.

"I sensed their chakra."

Kakashi and Guy shared a worried glance. They knew about Naruto's clan, and how their chakra and sensing capabilities were special, but this was too fast. This meant that the Kyuubi was able to affect him in some way. It wasn't much now, but it could get worse. Guy frowned for a second before turning to Naruto with a smile.

"Jeez Sensei, you could hold back a little couldn't you?"

Naruto grinned, switching topic with ease. Sasuke was torn to Naruto's side. Judging by the looks the two Jonin shared, and yes, he saw that. Judging by the looks they gave his brother, something else was at play here. It didn't help that Naruto had tried switching subject to try and pacify them. Either that or throw them off. It had to be… It was the Kyuubi's fault!

He's not dumb. He remembers what his mum said about Naruto's clan. But, considering everything, it was pretty obvious that the two elders came to the same conclusion. Maybe even Naruto, based on his slightly closed off expression.

Still, everyone played along, and Kakashi began to rub his nape.

"Mah, I'm sorry Naruto."

Guy moves to stand beside Naruto, head shaking as he does so. Then, he's sending Kakashi a meaningful look disguised by disappointment.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Kakashi. We were only training, and you went at full strength. You have let me down…"

Kakashi sweat dropped before bowing slightly, a nervous chuckle passing his lips as he did so.

"I'm really sorry Naruto."

As Guy helped Naruto get to his feet, despite the blonde's protests, Sasuke walked over to the bush. Kakashi watched with a bored gaze as the bush began to shake as the girls panicked. Sakura a little more than Ino since it was her crush coming over.

"Come out."

The two stilled, one looking a lot more nervous than the other. However, they had been found out, and it was better to just do as told at this point. So, Ino sprung to her feet with determination settling on her features.

"We're sorry to watching without permission!"

She bowed, Sakura jumping up to bow alongside her. Sasuke sighed in exasperation as he waited for the blonde to continue.

"We just… We just wanted to join but didn't know how to ask!"

Sakura startled a little before eyeing her friend with scepticism. Clearly Sasuke wasn't buying it either, but, luckily for them, he didn't reply. Instead, it was Naruto who replied, making Ino blush in the process.

"Really? Why didn't you just ask?"

"W-Well…"

"You seemed into so, we didn't want to distract you."

Sasuke huffed in amusement.

"Fat load of good that did…"

He mumbled, earning a punch in the arm from Naruto. He turned to see the blonde pouting at his mean words.

"Don't be mean Nii-San."

Naruto turned to Guy, a slight pleading look on his face. Immediately, Guy understood.

"Well, would you look at this Kakashi?! Now we will have some youthful girls training with us too! What a glorious day!"

He shouted as he raised his arm to stop the tears from flowing. Then, out of nowhere, he appeared beside them holding two more green suits. Ino spotted Sasuke through her peripheral, and had to suppress a shiver as the older Uchiha grinned.

"These suits will help us make you splendid kunoichi by giving you freer movements. Let's train your youth!"

Naruto chuckled, unknowingly causing Ino's cheeks to heat up. He then turned to the girls and smiled, trying to comfort them so they didn't completely hate wearing the outfit. Ino's determination flared as she grabbed the green garb and headed back for the bush to change. Sakura sputtering a little before rushing to follow her friend.

When the girls were out of sight, Naruto turned to Guy with a puzzled expression.

"Sensei, where did you get those from? And how come you had spares?"

Guy chuckled, worrying Kakashi somewhat.

"I could tell they were there when Kakashi arrived. In answer to your other question, I shall teach you an important lesson."

He loudly proclaimed, making Naruto fired up for his answer.

"A shinobi must always be prepared!"

* * *

While the girls got changed, Guy came up with a new training strategy. He would have to think about who would be better paired with who. Judging by the girl's glances and the blushes sparking at somewhat random intervals, it would be best to keep them away from their crushes.

As he finished deciding the teams, the girls finished changing. Both of them emerged with blushes on their faces and the outfit on. Sasuke looked indifferent, while Naruto smiled brightly at the two, making Ino's blush worse.

"You look really cute!"

"T-Thanks…"

Ino fidgeted in place as Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, hoping he would give a similar comment. When she saw him avoiding their gazes, her heart sank a little. She felt a little better after Naruto punched Sasuke's arm and whispered for him to comment, but it was a fleeting moment.

"Why would I say something when I hate these outfits?"

He angrily whispered back. Naruto rolled his eyes then walked over to Guy. The raven haired Jonin clapped his hands twice to gain their attention before making the announcement of teams.

"Sakura, you will join myself and Naruto. Ino, you get the pleasure of teaming with Sasuke and my rival Kakashi."

The girls nodded and training got back underway. Sasuke sighing beforehand.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

Despite her being there for Naruto, Ino actually put her all into training. She had quickly realised that she would need to keep with said blonde if she wanted to garner his affection. The fact she was putting in some effort surprised Sasuke. It was a nice change, and he felt like he could get along with her better if she kept this mind set going.

On the other hand, Sakura was not putting any effort in at all. Naruto frowned as she squeaked and avoided his fist. In her head, Sakura was whining that she wasn't paired with Sasuke, and that she couldn't show him her amazing skills. Well, she doesn't have any physical skills, but she's got chakra control down to a t! If only she could show him…

"Psst, Sakura."

She jumped a little then yelped as a fist softly landed in her side. Naruto slyly moved her hand to hold his wrist, so it looked like she had him trapped.

"Pretend to punch me really hard."

She blinked in confusion before going to argue.

"What, why?"

"You're not used to Sensei's training right? If you punch me, I'll go flying dattebayo."

He grinned and she nodded. She didn't know why she nodded, because being able to send the blonde flying probably wasn't even possible for her. Unless… To look like she sent him flying, she'd need more force. Luckily, she wanted to try this out anyway so, why not now?

The two jumped away from one another, looking ready to end the fight. Guy kept a watchful eye on the two from the side-lines. He had realised early on that fighting both himself and Naruto was too much for the girl. He also noted how she managed to sneak glances at the raven Uchiha every so often. He didn't like that she wasn't paying attention, but she seemed to be into it now.

With a slight nod from Naruto, the two sprinted to the middle. They both reel back their fists, Naruto making sure to aim just off from her head to make it more realistic. Then, when they're a feet apart, they launch their punches at each other. The instant she does, Sakura tries to infuse her hand with chakra. However, she's new to the experience, and uses too much.

Naruto's eyes widen as Sakura's blue cloaked hand lands on his cheek. Images flash through his mind like a presentation. Images of cold red eyes and darker than black hair. Of corridor after corridor dripping with the blood of their clan.

With no time to execute the plan, Naruto is launched into a tree. Sakura's green eyes widen as she watches him slump against the tree, gaze flicking between Naruto and her clenched fist.

"Naruto!"

Guy is by the blonde's side in an instant. Sasuke, having heard Guy's shout, spins around immediately with horrified eyes. Ino stops as well, he leg stopping just short of Sasuke's now unprotected head as she turns to look. Kakashi releases a breath of relief that the kick stopped, before also turning his worried gaze towards the pained child.

Naruto groans, Guy gasping in relief that he wasn't knocked out. Realising his brother is alright, to some extent, Sasuke drops what he was doing and runs over to hug Naruto. His grip is loose, the boy doing his best not to hurt the already injured blonde.

"What happened?!"

Naruto blinked wearily, the images continuing to flash through his mind. The blonde gripped his hair, face scrunching up as his thoughts continued to terrorise him. His breathing quickened and instantly Guy knew what was happening.

He pried Sasuke off of the blonde and knelt in front of him, not too close but not so far that he couldn't grab the boy and run to the hospital if it got too bad.

"Naruto, deep breaths. In out, in out, ok?"

Naruto vaguely recognised Guy's voice and nodded. Slowly, he began to breathe regularly again. Sasuke sat a few feet away, eyes wide in shock. He wanted to know what happened, what made his brother suddenly freak out. Could he just ask? No, he was too scared.

As Sasuke tried to think, Sakura and Ino ran up to him, making sure to not get too close to Naruto. Ino was freaking out, and Sakura was in tears as she fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Sasuke would have scoffed at her if he was calm and collected. However, this situation had him on edge. When Naruto finally calmed down, Guy lifted him up and cradled him to his chest.

"I think we should all go home and rest. Maybe even order some Ichiraku?"

Guy tried, Naruto releasing some tension at the elders words. Everyone else nodded, the girls leaving with Kakashi, each one looking concerned. Sasuke walked over to Guy and took Naruto's hand, the three walking back to the apartment silently.

* * *

 _ **I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS! I was busy all of last week, and sick this week. I know that's not really a good excuse but... I'M SORRY! But hey, at least this is a super long chapter for you to feast your eyes on... Sorry?**_

 _ **Also, I will only be posting this link TWO MORE TIMES, so if you want to vote, get doing it ;) I am really hyped for writing the ending to be honest. Anyway, LINK START!** **www. straw poll. me/ 11180661**_


	12. Chapter 12: Two Steps Back

_**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! The schedule has gone to absolute shit, and I'm just going to throw it to the wind. *sigh* I'm really sorry guys. This chapter's really short too... UGH! I suck... I'll try to pick the pace up, but I guess you know to expect anything from me huh? Oh, and, I'm no longer posting the survey at the end of the chapters! That's right! I'm sticking with the current winner, so look forward to that ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, ON WITH THE TORT- STORY!**_

* * *

The three sat at Guy's kitchen table, steaming bowls of ramen before them. Guy and Sasuke sat watching the blonde through their peripheral as they ate. They were worried. Naruto had been sat staring at his bowl for about five minutes, not even attempting to eat it. They both saw the small winces he gave at random intervals as well.

Naruto watched blankly as the broth in his bowl swirled around, the noodles and other ingredients going from a nice wetness to a disgusting sogginess as they sat waiting for him to eat them. He didn't feel hungry. Not with the images that continued to barrage his mind.

With a defeated sigh, he pushed the bowl away and got out of his seat. Sasuke and Guy looked at him immediately, panic settling on Sasuke's chest when he spotted the untouched ramen.

"Thank you for the food Guy-Sensei. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Without a glance to either ravens, he left the room. Sasuke watched with a saddened gaze, and Guy with a concerned one. Neither could know what he was thinking if he didn't tell them, but they can't force it. Still, doing nothing didn't seem to be doing anyone any good.

"I should-"

"Don't."

Guy interrupted, shocking Sasuke. The younger raven looked at the older with wide eyes as Guy shook his head.

"It's been a rough day, leave him alone for a while."

Sasuke grit his teeth. He wanted to help his brother but… Wasn't he strong enough? How much stronger does he have to get?! No, that's not the problem. He will train until no one is a threat to either of them again, so that's not the problem. The problem, is that Naruto might not be willing to accept his help. If he continues as he is now, he'll go back into the darkness and never come out! That absolutely can _not_ happen!

Still, maybe this time, Guy is right. With a frustrated growl, Sasuke sits back down and carries on with his meal. Guy joining him after a quick glance in the direction of their room. He hopes he made the right call…

* * *

Naruto changed into his night wear and climbed into their bed. He tentatively reached for Sasuke's pillow, but recoiled as another image flashed through his mind. Instead, he pulled the covers up and curled into a ball under them.

Darkness enveloped him as he hugged his knees to his chest. His face scrunched in pain and fear as another wave of memories flashed before him. He doesn't understand. He was so close to locking them away forever. So why? Why have they come back?

There's a deep rumbling in his head and he whines in realisation. Of course, it was the damn fox. Yet, he can't feel angry at it. The only things he can feel right now, is sadness and fear.

The clear image of blood red eyes flash before his vision again and he can't help but clench his eyes shut. He vaguely hears a gravelly chuckle, but is too afraid to open his eyes and look for the source.

 _"Go away! Leave me alone!"_

 ** _"Kit, he's not the only one with those eyes. You know that, don't you?"_**

Wide blue eyes snap open at the voice. Tears begin to stream down his face as his body trembles in fear. He clenches his teeth together and responds internally.

 _"Shut up! Be quiet! There's… There's no way!"_

 ** _"You know it's only a matter of time! As soon as he knows exactly what you are, he'll look at you like that too!"_**

 _"NO!"_

He curls in tighter and grips his hair in a vain attempt to shut the nine tails up. Memories resurface of everyone who scowled at his mere presence. Then of his clan being wary of him, and untrusting. Blood red exploded in his vision as the compound came back littered with the same bodies. His beloved big brother stood in the middle, blood caking his clothes and skin as he glares at his 'little brothers'.

The tears come quicker and fiercer as the pictures keep coming, a personal show of what being alive brings the people around him. When he thinks it can't get much worse, it does. His breath hitches as new scenarios play out before his eyes.

 _He stands watching as people, the villagers, crowd around him and call him names. Demon. Monster. Murderer. He can feel sadness and anger build until he physically can't contain it anymore._

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _He roars, a burst of burning red chakra striking them down. The few left standing move to run, but he's faster. The first death is swift, as his sharpened nails pierce the man's heart. The villagers all scream in terror as he makes quick work of the rest._

 _He stands panting in the centre, blood pooling around him like it had that night. He's growling, but his rage is slowly dying down. When it finally leaves his body, he recoils in shock. His wide eyes looking over the devastation his anger wrought._

 _Behind him, there's a horrified gasp. Instantly, he turns and feels his heart shatter at the sight._

 _His brother stands behind him, hand covering his mouth as tears drip down his face. Black iris' move from the bodies to Naruto, pure fear emanating from his being. Naruto takes a step forward, only for Sasuke to take a step back._

 _"Nii-San, I-"_

 _"NO! STAY BACK MONSTER!"_

 _Naruto's eyes widen as he freezes in his movements. He stares the raven down a moment before running to do_ something _. He can't let Sasuke leave! He has to explain!_

 _As his hand comes in contact with Sasuke's wrist, he feels a fist connect with his face. Before he knows it, he's on the floor, bloodied hand cradling his bruising cheek. When he looks back up, his breath hitches before he begins to sob._

 _Sasuke stands above him, glaring at his 'brother' with blood red eyes. A sharp pain envelops Naruto's chest, and his breath comes out in short, fast puffs._

 _"Die."_

As the vision ends, Naruto screams as loud as he can. His hands dart to his eyes and begin to scratch at them, hoping to scrape away the images plaguing them.

* * *

Guy sighs in mild content as he finishes his meal. He looks over to Sasuke, and finds him frowning into his own. They both felt terrible, and the strained atmosphere was not helping.

Guy was about to make a suggestion, when a loud, pained scream came from their room. The two shot out of their seats instantly. Sasuke a little ahead of Guy due to his position at the table. Sasuke almost tripped over his own feet in their haste, but Guy managed to catch him and continue to lead him to the boy's room.

When they arrived, Guy flung the door open.

"Naruto?!"

The two looked to the bed and saw the screaming blonde trying to gauge his eyes out. Sasuke ran over as soon as he saw, and grabbed Naruto's wrists. Guy ran over not too long after, and examined the boy's face.

His eyes were blood shot and wide in fear and panic. All around them, were deep scratch marks from longer than ordinary nails. If they had been a minute later, Naruto may have succeeded in his plan.

Despite wanting to know why, Guy understood that getting him medical attention came first.

"Sasuke, give him here!"

Sasuke nodded immediately, trusting Guy to not hurt the blonde further. With Naruto in his arms, he dove out of their window, Sasuke in tow.

* * *

The two ravens were waiting outside of a hospital room for the doctors to finish. Sasuke sat with wide eyes, brain trying to figure out why Naruto would do something like that. Meanwhile, Guy was pacing in front of the door, head lowered in thought.

When the doctor left the room, they both dove for him with panicked expressions. The doctor chuckled nervously as he tried to get them to settle down. When they did, though a tad reluctantly, he began to explain.

"His mind is in a fragile state. He can't stop seeing _that_ night, and tried to remove his eyes so the images would leave him alone. Judging by the intensity, I'm willing to bet the boy has some form of PTSD."

Guy's heart clenched as Sasuke chocked on a sob. Sasuke was stood with his hands on his head, trying desperately to check if he knew what PTSD was. It sounded so familiar, so why wasn't it coming to him?! Guy grit his teeth, he knew it was still affecting the blonde, but not this bad. Momentarily, he wondered why it got so bad, until something more important came to mind.

"What about-"

"His eyes are fine. In fact, the right one is almost completely healed."

The doctor sounded baffled. Guy and Sasuke meanwhile, were a little confused.

"Only the right one?"

The doctor nodded glumly. After taking a closer look at them, it appeared that only the right was healing at all. As if, a mental barrier was stopping the left from healing itself. He relayed this to the two, and their stomachs dropped again.

"Since he's fine, you can go in and see him. Though, I would like him to stay the night so we can see if his left eye begins the healing process."

Guy nodded as Sasuke went straight for the door and headed inside. A quiet greeting leaving his lips as the door closed again. Guy sighed in relief before turning to the awaiting doctor.

"Thank you doctor."

"It's no problem. Now go see to your son."

He smiled kindly before leaving. Once he turned the corner, Guy went inside as well.

* * *

When he got to the bed, he saw Naruto staring out of the window, pointedly avoiding Sasuke's presence. Said raven being sat in a chair to the side of the bed, tears cascading down his face.

"Naruto, why did you do it?! Answer me dobe!"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Guy, ready to argue, when he saw the elder's stern expression. He fell silent and went back to staring at his brother. Guy sighed and pulled a chair over so he could sit down too. Once he was comfortable, he analysed Naruto.

His posture was closed off and defensive, as if he was scared they would hurt him. His left eye was covered with a bandage, the material looking as if it itched his skin. His eyes were darker than usual, or at least, his right was. Bright, oceanic blue now resembling the darker depths of the sea. He was paler too. Guy frowned. This isn't how a child should look. Especially Naruto.

"Naruto, why did you do scratch your eyes like that?"

Naruto grimaced at the reminder, bottom lip being pulled back into his teeth as he debated answering. He didn't know what they would think. How they would act. What if they hated him now too? His gaze flicked to Guy, then Sasuke, then back to Guy again.

"I…"

He started, clearly uncertain whether to say it or not. He sent a meaningful look at Sasuke, and the raven understood immediately. Little did they know, Guy understood that look as well. But, he didn't call them out on it. He might not get an answer in that case.

"I couldn't stop seeing… _them._ Everyone just… blood and…"

He clutched the covers tighter, breathing quickening a little.

"Then, I saw Nii-San… He had the same eyes as everyone else. He… He hated me…"

"You wanted it to stop."

Guy finished. Naruto nodded, tears prickling his eyes again. Sasuke stood up instantly, fist clenched as if he wanted to punch a certain 'dobe' in the head.

"Like I would Usuratonkachi!"

Despite the truth in his words, they seemed to have a negative effect. Naruto lowered his head with a shaky frown, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes.

"Not yet…"

He mumbled just low enough that Sasuke didn't hear him. Guy did though, and he frowned at the thought. If that day ever did arrive, though he highly doubted it, Naruto would be crushed. Who knows what he would do. Or what he would unleash.

Shaking his head free from those dark thoughts, Guy grinned. He was hoping to release some of the negative atmosphere, and it worked, slightly.

"Don't worry Naruto! You'll be home tomorrow and my rival Kakashi can tell you both some stories!"

He laughed, the sound being strained even to his own ears. Still, Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sensei."

* * *

The next day, Guy did as he said he would. Before they went to pick Naruto up, Guy asked Kakashi to meet them at the apartment. However, no matter what they did, Naruto didn't seem like himself. He was closed off. Quiet.

Though he tried, Kakashi just couldn't make Naruto smile. Sasuke tried to help by laughing along, but his worry for his brother made the sound fake and meaningless.

In the evening, Kakashi left and the three attempted to eat together again. Guy stood cooking omelette's while Sasuke waved a few toys around to grab Naruto's interest. Blue, downcast eyes locked onto a dog plush. His gaze seemed saddened by the sight of the toy, and Sasuke wanted to recoil in guilt.

"We… lost Nii-San's cat…"

Realisation dawned on his face, before it dropped in sorrow. Why would he point that out? What was going through Naruto's head? Why couldn't he just _talk_ to them? To him? He was his brother damn it! He had to do _something_!

Later, while Guy ate and Naruto stared at nothing, Sasuke made a plan. Despite his entire being telling him to _not_ , he knew he had to. It was for Naruto, how could he just ignore that? Two bowls sat untouched that night. The two owners of them laid in bed awake side by side, thinking.


	13. Chapter 13: The True Culprit Emerges

_**I know at this point you guys just want to read the new chapter, but I want to take a moment to apologise. I have been dealing with a LOT of things over the course of this year, and I just, couldn't bring myself to be creative. Part of me wanted to write it so you would have something, but that wouldn't have been what I wanted, and it definitely wouldn't have been any good. So, with all of my heart, I am sorry this has taken so long to be continued. However, now back into writing, I plan on working on this until it is ONE HUNDRED PERCENT finished. I can't confirm for sure that it'll happen today, or even this week. But at least before the end of the year.**_

 ** _So, without further adew (and without more rambling :')) I give you a new chapter!_**

* * *

For the next few days, Naruto refuses to talk. He spends his time looking at the sky and stroking the bandages covering his left eye. Sasuke watches from the distance as his brother slowly closes himself off from everyone. Even Guy is down because of the change, and it's starting to freak Sasuke out. He doesn't want to think like that, but he can't help but wonder if it'll hurt as much as it did as Itachi left them behind.

Shaking his head furiously, he manages to snap out of his thoughts in time to see some kids throwing rocks at his brother. Instantly, he shouts at them and chases them off. The kids run away laughing, saying that Naruto deserved what he got. Casting a glance at the blonde himself, you wouldn't even guess anything had happened. His brother was slipping away and he had no way to stop him…

* * *

Guy stood before the Hokage, both men looking older than both of their years. With a hefty sigh, the aging Kage stood from his chair and rounded his desk. Guy meanwhile, said nothing. His brain was too busy going haywire to truly notice the Hokage moving.

He jumped a little as a piece of paper was thrust into his vision. He took it from the Hokage's hands and skimmed the paper. Local shops are being broke into, but nothing was reported missing. All victims that caught the vandal say that the figure resembles a demon with his red eyes. Some even went further and blatantly reported the vandal to being Naruto.

Guy looked at the paper stunned, before turning his wide eyes to the Hokage. Sarutobi sighed before rubbing at his temples. He had been frowning since the report came in. He doesn't believe Naruto would sink so low, but then, he never thought Itachi would go to those extreme's either.

"I know what you are thinking Guy, but don't forget, right now, you are a ninja with a mission."

He looked the raven haired man in the eyes, trying to plead his subordination. Sensing what the old man wanted, Guy simply nodded with sadness glinting his eyes. Of course it couldn't have been Naruto. It said 'eyes', and Naruto can only currently use one. Maybe the villagers had seen wrong? Or maybe, and most likely, they were pinning the blame on someone else and trashing their own shops to get at him. If that was the case, Guy was _not_ going to go easy on them.

As Guy left with a nod, Sarutobi turned to gaze through his window. He saw the same sky, and the same clouds, yet he saw it in a different light. Worry veiled his vision, and his love for his adoptive grandson caused sadness to seep into his heart. So much had happened to the two boys in the past few months, was it really fair to let this abuse continue?

Of course not! He never believed it should in the first place. But, his hands are tied. If the leader of the village chose favourites and attacked villagers, he would no doubt be killed for treason. Where would that get Naruto and Sasuke? Back at square one with nowhere to go and no one to help them. He couldn't do that. But, right now, he would not stand for this abuse.

Steeling his resolve, he sent a silent prayer into the wind, then went to talk with the council. They're old and set in their ways, but maybe bringing up the Uchiha name might jerk them into action. Dear Kami he hoped so…

* * *

Once night arrived, Guy found himself perched on top of the rooftops, facing the targeted shop. If he got the pattern right, this would be the next one to be broken into. He had told the owners and warned them to take the money from the till just in case, but he doubted it would be taken anyway.

As he waited, he thought about the boys at home. Sasuke had said he could handle it, but Guy wasn't too sure, so he asked Kakashi to help out. The white haired Jonin almost jumping at the chance. Guy grinned. His boys even managed to get Kakashi attached to them. They were special indeed.

With his eyes trained on the shadows, Guy went over what the victims had all said and what connected them all. The figure was always considered small, like a child some had said. It was too dark to see anything but the bright red eyes. He disregarded anything that blatantly hinted at Naruto, believing it to be the shop keeper's hatred trying to get him in trouble.

What else was there? They were all relatively close to his apartment… Was that a sign? Was it really Naruto causing this? The blonde has been depressed for days now, probably weeks if you look past the easy smiles. Would depression bring him to this? Maybe. They all said it was too dark to see any features, so Naruto could have taken the bandage off and _NO!_ It can't be Naruto! Have faith!

Close to his apartment. Relatively hidden but with easy access. Red eyes. Child. Wait… What had Naruto said when he was admitted why he was scratching his eyes? _"He had the same eyes as everyone else. He said it was hatred but, what if he meant it deeper than that? What if everyone else, were the clansmen as well? That would mean…"_

A shadow dove into sight just as Guy finished thinking. The loud smash of the window had the Jonin diving down to street level and making a break for the shop. Just as he reached the new opening, the body climbed out with something in their arms.

Before the person could run, Guy grabbed their arm and pulled them back towards him. There was a small yelp as the body fought against Guy's hold. However, when the person saw who had him, he froze.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

The raven looked away in guilt before slowly raising what was in his hand. He was holding a cat plush. What Guy didn't get, was why.

"Why did you steal a cat plush?"

"B-Because Naruto… Naruto mentioned Itachi's and how we lost it. I thought…"

Now he knows why, he feels a pang in his chest. Of course. Everything Sasuke does nowadays is for the blonde, so he should have known. But, that doesn't make it okay for him to steal. It's a slippery slope down the road of crime, and Sasuke could end up setting himself up for failure.

"Stealing is not youthful, no matter what the reason. Do you understand Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods, looking guilt stricken. He goes to put the cat back, but Guy stops him. Instead, the green clad man climbs through the window and places money for both the window and the cat on the counter, then leaves.

Once beside Sasuke again, he picks him up and carries him to the Hokage tower.

"I can walk."

"True, but we need to get back home so Naruto doesn't miss you too much."

He smiles down at the boy in his arms and Sasuke's eyes begin to sparkle lightly with awe. That look promptly disappears when he realises what he's going have to do when they see the Hokage.

"Can't I just write an apology letter?"

At that, Guy let's out a boisterous laugh and ruffles Sasuke's hair. The Uchiha protesting at the treatment.

As the two speed down the street, a group of villagers see them. A few look at the two in disgust, none of them trusting the Uchiha child anymore. The rest, growl in anger.

"That damn demon has corrupted the Uchiha."

One ground out through his teeth, eyes glaring daggers at the cat in Sasuke's hand. The people around him nodded and made sounds of dissatisfaction. The group then turned in the direction of Guy's apartment and grew sadistic grins.

"We need to protect Uchiha-Sama."

The group nod again, before setting out.

* * *

"I'm really sorry."

Sasuke said yet again as he bowed at a ninety degree angle. To his side, Guy was nodding in pride with a singular tear in his eye. Sarutobi sighed, not the least bit happy about this turn of events. The fact he had gotten nowhere with the councilmen was a rather big downer too. Well, at least Naruto wasn't the one causing this. One less thing for the village to pin on him.

"As long as you apologise to all of the shop owners as well, you're off the hook Sasuke-Kun."

He gave a smile, despite the tiredness in his bones. Sasuke nodded, a little dejected at the notion. But then Guy was saying what a good example he would be for doing so, and he was happy to do so. With a swift farewell, the two ravens set out for home.

* * *

Naruto sat in his bed, eye lazily gazing at the stars. Kakashi stood in the doorway, arms folded and body leaning against the doorframe. He had noticed Sasuke leave, but knew where he was going. As soon as Guy explained the mission, Kakashi knew the culprit. He had spent the time leading up until now thinking about how to train Sasuke to use the Sharingan.

Looking at Naruto for another moment, he deemed it safe to leave the blonde alone. The young boy not tearing his eye away from the night sky. He heard the Jonin leave, pulling the door to, and lowered his gaze to the street below.

There was a prick behind his eyes, and the blonde rubbed at his uncovered eye with a clenched fist. With a deep breath, he managed to keep the tears at bay. Then, something shone in his peripheral. Turning to look, Naruto caught a glimpse of some civilians with kunai. Thinking nothing of it, he turned his head so he looked into the room. The darkness making his heart ache.

The door opened, and Naruto saw Sasuke stood with a guilt stricken expression. He blinked in surprise, before turning back to the window.

"I… I've been breaking and entering shops to erm… steal this."

He raised the cat plush for Naruto to see, blush spreading on his cheeks. At the declaration, Naruto looked to his brother with a wide eye. Sasuke noticed the expression, and allowed himself to smile. That was the most Naruto had showed in a while, and he felt it perfectly acceptable to be overjoyed.

"Why… a cat?"

"Because, you said we lost… our old one."

Naruto visibly stiffened, eye becoming downcast instantly. Seeing this, Sasuke ran over to the bed and set the cat down. With Naruto in reach, Sasuke pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. Something shone in his peripheral, but he thought nothing of it. His brother was more important than anything out there anyway.

It was becoming harder to understand the feelings inside of him. He knew the pain of loneliness, of having lost something but never knowing what or who made him feel that way. But, losing something, some _one_ , was a completely new sensation, one he wished he never had to experience. And the fact Sasuke is suffering too just makes him feel worse. He's been nothing but a burden, and the Kyuubi's words seemed to be on repeat in his mind.

Sasuke pulled away a little, reaching over to pick up the cat again. Gently, he opened Naruto's hand and sat the cat down in it, before closing it again. It was warm. Probably from when Sasuke had been holding it. And it spurred something inside of the blonde. He wanted to do something nice for Sasuke for once. Show the raven that he _does_ care for him.

With that in mind, he turned his gaze to Sasuke, the vacant look replaced by a fresh set of tears and a small smile. Sasuke's breath hitched, tears forming in his eyes as well. He doesn't know what caused the change, but he's so happy to have his brother back.

Before he could squeeze Naruto into a hug, the window smashed. In the other room, Guy and Kakashi stood discussing a few changes to Sasuke's training when a scream broke through the apartment. Instantly, the two Jonin shot towards the boy's room, flinging the door open when they were in range.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke's arm, more specifically, the kunai protruding from his bicep. Sasuke was visibly wincing as he touched the weapon with trembling fingers, torn between pulling it out and leaving it be. Guy ran over and knelt by the two, examining the wound. Luckily, the kunai wasn't that deep, and could be taken out without cause for alarm. However, Naruto completely blocked his reassurances out.

With wide eyes, Naruto shifted his gaze out of the window, spotting the civilians from earlier running away. Realisation dawned on his face, and his blue hues flashed a dangerous red. Kakashi, being the only one paying attention to the blonde, spotted this and went to grab him. Unfortunately, he was too far away, and Naruto was able to move first.

Not caring for the shattered glass in the pane, Naruto leapt through the window, eyes focused ahead of him. The two ravens snapping their heads in that direction to see what was going on.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde landed on the street below, accompanied with a few shards of glass and fresh cuts across his skin. Sasuke and Guy watched as Naruto's skin began to steam, the lacerations on his skin vanishing completely. Then, he himself vanished. It took the three to realise he had _ran_ away, chasing down whoever hurt his brother. When that thought occurred, Sasuke dove for the window, Guy stopping him.

"LET ME GO! NARUTO!"

Guy tried to reason with him. Telling him that he couldn't jump out the window and heal like Naruto did. That they should leave through the front door _then_ search, but he was too distraught. His mind not allowing any thought past _"My brother's in danger, I have to help him!"_.

With a frown, he turned to Kakashi and sent him a pleading gaze. The white haired Jonin nodded hesitantly. Getting into Sasuke's view, he pulled the left side of his hitai-ate onto his forehead, and activated a Genjutsu. In seconds, Sasuke was out cold.

"That should hold him until the morning. Do you want me to come, or just send my ninken?"

"I need to be the one to talk to Naruto."

Was all Guy responded with before leaping through the same window. A little way down the street, he heard Pakkun commanding the rest of Kakashi's ninken to search for a blonde with whisker-like scars. As he ran, his lips pressed into a thin line, teeth grinding together with the intensity he was using to keep his mouth shut to keep from shouting. He had to catch up to Naruto. He had to protect his boy. After all of the sadness, all of the pain, all of the fun… He will _not_ lose either of his boys!

* * *

After twenty minutes, Guy decided that the world was cruel. There was a chance the people running from Naruto had lead the blonde to the forest surrounding the village. If that was the case, there was the risk that Naruto would get lost and those… cretins, would just _leave_ him there. He didn't want to believe that was reality, but if he spent any more time doing laps around the village, then the likelihood of that would continue to increase.

As he neared the market area, eerily quiet in the middle of the night, he heard something. It was almost inaudible, but it was there. Instantly, he turned to run to the sound. However, what he saw down the alley was a horrific sight.

Crimson ran down the street and into the sewer system. The walls not free from the colour as splatters created red waterfalls into the tiny space. Looking down, he saw an arm by his feet, the limb looking like it had been torn from its socket. Lifting his gaze back into the alley, he noted a few bodies thrown around as though they were dolls.

The body of a grown man was spread out over some rubbish bags, blood seeping out of his wounds. A little closer to Guy, on the right of the alley, a slightly younger man sat up against the wall, head dropped as his lifeless body began to go rigid. Right at the end, in the dark corner of the alley, a woman laid on the ground, her face visible for everyone to see. Her eyes locked in a terrified expression as her mouth hung open in a silent scream. A wide hole in her stomach where her insides escaped onto the floor.

Being a ninja, the sight wasn't too disturbing. He has seen many different kinds of deaths, and had grown a sort of, resilience to the scenes. However, Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and despite a part of his mind screaming how that was _amazing_ , the louder part was wondering where the boy was. Did whoever do this kidnap the blonde? Did they just move his body, or just completely destroy it? Gaze lingering on the woman, a small whisper in his head supplied that he could have been _eaten_. Grimacing at the thought, he turned to leave.

In doing so, he caught sight of a small trail of blood leading into the main market street. Following it's direction further, black iris' locked onto the Hokage monument. A new, scarier thought then presented itself. What if that carnage, had been caused _by_ Naruto?

Shaking his head, he pumped chakra into his feet and sped after the trail. The horrible feeling the thought brought increasing the closer to the monument he got. Naruto couldn't have… He _wouldn't_! It would hurt his brother too much for him to consider it. But then, he's not exactly the only one making decisions at the minute.

Landing cleanly on the Fourth Hokage's head, Guy felt the world crash and burn around him. On the tallest spike, was his little blonde bundle of joy. Attached to the boys outstretched arm, was one of the villagers. Humourlessly, he noted how the man was missing an arm, and probably already dead from blood loss.

"Naruto…"

The body did not tense. Instead, it's shoulders jittered in happiness, a manic laugh escaping the child's mouth. Though, it was deeper than it should be. Gravellier. When he turned to look at Guy, his teeth glistened through his smirk. His blood red eyes shining in mirth.


	14. Chapter 14: A Demon, That's What I Am

Blood. There was blood on his brothers arm. And a sharp weapon sticking out from Sasuke's bicep. Turning his head, he saw those civilians from earlier running. That shining object they had earlier gone. That meant… Eyes widening, Naruto slowly began to twist. Faintly, he registered Guy running over and checking Sasuke. But, all his mind kept _screaming_ was that those bastards need to _pay_. They need to be _torn apart and damaged beyond recognition._

He felt something change inside of him, part of him wanting to move his hand over his bandaged eye, but instead his hand moved to the window. Before Kakashi could make it to him, or at least he thought it was Kakashi, he flung himself through the shattered window. The fresh cuts on his skin stinging for a moment before a warmth wrapped around him and all pain vanished.

Deciding he didn't care for that right now, Naruto took off after the attackers. Sasuke was screaming behind him, but the blood in his ears was too loud. Slowly, as he followed these people, anger began to rise inside of him. A low grumbling sort of laughter filled his mind, and before he knew any different, he was laughing too.

The four civilians ran until the youngest ran out of breath, clearly living a cushy life where stamina wasn't needed. They turned down an alley, hoping to lose the boy in the scary area. However, they were unlucky. The blonde followed them into the small space and felt his gaze harden. The woman gasped as the men all growled, clearly frightened or angry about something.

 _What right did they have? What_ right _did_ they _have to be angry with_ him _?!_ Taking a step forward, Naruto felt himself growl in response. The adults did not back down. Instead, they started throwing insults and threats.

"Stupid demon brat! You used Uchiha-Sama as a shield! Just fucking die!"

"Leave Uchiha-Sama alone traitor's pet! Go be with Itachi!"

His body stiffened and his head lowered. The group took this as a sign that it was working, and continued the tirade.

"You don't deserve the love he gives you. Just kill yourself so he's free damnit!"

"Kami, even Itachi would be better company for him than you!"

"Filthy brat!"

They normally don't hurt this much. The words normally just bounce off of him and he goes on living. So _why_? Why has it hurt _so damn much_ recently? He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, pain and anger skyrocketing. The final cursed words to leave one of these civilians mouths snapping him entirely.

"Maybe we'll just take Uchiha-Sama with us!"

"LEAVE NII-SAN ALONE!"

His first victim only had a moment to try and dodge as Naruto launched himself at the group. Canines sharp, nails sharper. Blood red eyes locked onto their target as the last one that spoke. In the entrance of the alley, Naruto swung at Sasuke's attacker, the man barely dodging, and losing his arm in the process. The woman screamed, the others shouting in shock. With a quick spin, Naruto clawed the youngest man, knocking him into the wall and rendering him unconscious.

As the youngest bled out against the wall, the man slightly older stood protectively in front of the oldest, kitchen knife ready in defence. He stood no chance. Naruto's feet barely scraped the floor before he sprang up and grabbed the man, legs wrapping around his arms to stop him from attacking back. The woman screamed again as sharp fangs sank into the man's neck. With a harsh tug, his throat was torn from his body.

Paralysed by fear, the woman watched helpless as the boy headed for her, the lifeless body of her comrade falling into the rubbish. One last scream ripped from her throat as the boys hand shot through her stomach, fingers wrapping around her intestines and pulling harshly. The shock of the attack and the pain brought a swift death to her, and Naruto sensed it. Letting her fall to the floor, insides spilling over the hole he had made.

The last man, the one who had thrown the kunai, was pressed into the opposite corner of the alley, trembling in fear. Red eyes sought out each limb, calculating the most painful death he could achieve in this tiny form. Zooming in on the man's chest, rapidly rising and falling, the child had an idea. He grinned a wicked smile, and licked the blood from his fingertips.

"Run."

Without any more prompt, the man ran. Naruto laughed, his voice octaves lower than normal, with a slight rumble to it. He ignored it though. And instead, got down onto all fours and ran after the man. He didn't need to pump his limbs with chakra. This filthy human was too slow for him to need to try.

With occasional nips at the mans legs, the two ran until they found themselves stood atop the Hokage monument. Naruto grinned as he rose back onto two legs, the man before him looking around frantically, as if he thought he might find an escape. His only escape however, would be death.

Taking a step forward, Naruto cracked his knuckles, manic grin on his face. The man looked utterly petrified, and that brought joy to Naruto's heart. Sure, Sasuke wasn't seriously injured by the attack, but the mere _thought_ of hurting his brother was punishable by death. Hell, it's probably punishable by a whole _village worth_ of deaths.

Hesitating for a moment, Naruto shook his head. Not everyone in the village had hurt Sasuke, not everyone deserved this. Part of his mind saying this whole thing was _wrong_. But the louder voice was washing away all trace of that train of thought.

The man took a shaky step back as Naruto stepped forward. The blonde tilting his head, as if to ask if the man was stupid. With a huff of amusement, Naruto dashed forward and thrust his arm into the man's chest. He wasn't going to kill him, not yet. He had to _pay_ first.

Blood ran down his arm, the little crimson droplets landing on the Fourths stoney hair. With minimal effort, Naruto lifted the man over the edge, making sure he saw the distance between himself and the floor before proceeding with his plan.

Fingers curled around the man's heart, sharp nails digging into the organ enough to hurt, but not to puncture. His grin widened at the warmth seeping through the blood pool at his elbow. This man would suffer. He would make sure of that.

"Out of everyone in the village, you decided to mess with _my_ vessel?"

What?

The man coughed in response, blood splattering across Naruto's bandage. With his free hand, the blonde removed the bandage to show off two bright red eyes. The wound around the left eye almost completely healed.

"Well, at least you pushed him over. Thanks for the help in making the brat my puppet."

He felt his grin widen as his mind went into a frenzy. So, all this time, the stupid fox _had_ been playing him?! He was being riled up so the Kyuubi could gain control. He wanted to cry, to scream in frustration and horror, but his mouth wasn't his anymore. He had lost himself to the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto felt his fist clench tighter, a frail whimper leaving the dying man supported by his arm. He felt sick. He should have realised when he decided _killing_ was the best solution. Should have figured out something was wrong when he acted like a wild animal trapped in an alley way filled with threats. Guilt coursed through him like a strong river, swirling in his gut like a whirlpool. _"I'm sorry Nii-San, Guy-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei…"_

Suddenly, someone landed behind them so softly they had to strain their ears. The familiar chakra signature of Guy making Naruto light up internally with hope.

"Naruto…"

Naruto winced at his tone as Kyuubi turned his head to look at the man. Teeth on full display as he grinned wickedly at the tall raven. His eyes dancing with mirth as he finally crushed the heart in his grasp. More blood spattered across his face and clothes, but he didn't care. He used his free hand to pry the body from his arm and turned to face Guy as it fell to the village below.

"Ah, my vessels _latest_ father figure. I should thank you! After all, you're the one teaching the brat how to fight."

His grin widened, a dangerous gleam to his eyes. It hurt Guy to look at. He didn't want this for Naruto. He didn't deserve the pain this would cause. The pain it _has_ caused.

"So thanks. Now, I can kill you without too much effort."

He laughed, loud and uncaring. Head thrown back with the force of his laugh. Guy stayed where he was. He wasn't scared, not like Naruto was bound to be. No, he was going to fight for his son, instead of turning and running for back up. Considering how long ago Kakashi's ninken split up to look, one of them is bound to have found them by now anyway, so help _should_ be on the way… He hoped.

"What to do, what to do~? Ah, I know! How about I rip your legs off first dattebayo!"

They both froze. Guy's eyes widened in realisation as the Kyuubi growled in frustration. Naruto was fighting back! That had to be it! With the knowledge that Naruto wasn't lost sent a spark of confidence into Guy. He could use this.

"Gr, you brat! Just go to sleep and let me stretch your legs a while!"

"Naruto! Don't give up! You still have your youth to live!"

Kyuubi froze, eyes narrowing on Guy as he shakily stepped forward. Internally, he began to panic. This kid was pushing him back to that cage! That cursed contraption the Fourth had locked him in! He will not go back!

With a roar of anger, the Kyuubi launched Naruto's body at Guy, hand reeled back in preparation of making a swipe at him. As he neared the still raven, he moved to swing. However, the limb did not move. A look of shock passed over his face as he looked at the arm, noticing how his nails had dulled. Without noticing, he fell against Guy's chest, the raven trapping him with his arms.

When the grip around him registered, Kyuubi began to thrash. No! He will not go back! LET HIM GO DAMN IT!

"PESKY HUMANS! I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

"NO!"

Both bodies froze, Guy's hold slackening momentarily. His black iris' looking down to the boy in his arms, breath hitching at the sight. His right eye was a blazing red, but his left had faded back into blue. Tears sprang free from the blue hue, the boys mouth turned down in desperation and sadness. The hand that had lost its claws clung to the green Jonin vest before him. Guy was suddenly torn between keeping the blonde in place and giving him a hug, the latter winning out as Naruto fought the Kyuubi back with sheer willpower.

"Oh Naruto, I am so sorry."

"Guy-Sensei, you have to kill me."

The raven stiffened, too scared to look at Naruto's expression. He doesn't know if he can handle that much pain on such a young boy after that exclamation.

"I didn't… I didn't want to! I'm not strong enough to fight him! I'm sorry Guy-Sensei! I'm sorry Nii-San! Please! Don't let me hurt anyone else!"

He couldn't. He just _couldn't_. He understands where Naruto is coming from, and his desire to not hurt anyone else. But… Damn it he's his son! Him and Sasuke both! And he refuses to let Naruto pay for what the Kyuubi has done.

"Never!"

Gently, he pushes Naruto away so he can look into his eyes. Even if the Kyuubi has reign over one of them, he knows Naruto will see his conviction. The truth in his words being conveyed in his face, his voice and his own dark eyes.

"I won't hurt you for what the fox has done! Naruto, you and Sasuke, are the best things to ever happen to me, and I _refuse_ to lose you to, to… that _demon_!"

The tears in Naruto's eyes increased in intensity before he wildly shook his head. With Guy's grip loosened, he was able to jump backwards towards the edge of the Hokage monument. The Jonin felt something clench his heart in worry.

"No! You have to! I'm… I'm… I'm a monster! I AM THE DEMON FOX! Why can't you just understand! It's the best for everyone!"

"For Sasuke too?!"

"Nii-San… Nii-San would get over it, like everyone else…"

The air became thick, too thick for Guy to stand straight. Begrudgingly, he fell to his knee and watched as Naruto's one blue eye exploded into a bright red. A feral snarl leaving his lips, canines and nails extending again. Kyuubi was in control.

"I won't let you filthy humans take me or the brat! He's my vessel! I will destroy the Leaf and-"

Before he could finish, an Anbu member appeared before him. Through the eye holes of the mask, Kyuubi stared into the spinning tomoe of Sharingan. Guy shouted in horror as Naruto fell backwards. Luckily, the Anbu caught the blonde before he fell, and gently set the child beside Guy. Instantly, the Jonin checked over the boy.

"He will be fine Guy-San. Please continue to look after him for a while."

Hearing the voice, Guy's head snapped to where the Anbu was stood. Only to find the space empty. Moments later, Kakashi and a few other shinobi landed not too far away from the two. After looking at the blonde, two ninja stepped forward and cuffed his tiny wrists. Guy went to protest, but was cut off by Kakashi. The white haired man shaking his head.

"Kakashi, it wasn't his fault. Please…"

"I'm sorry Guy, but this development is too dangerous for the Leaf. His fate will be decided by the council now."

With a feeling of helplessness engulfing him, Guy watched as Naruto was carried away by his fellow ninjas.

* * *

Guy stood in front of the Hokage the next day, a strained expression on his face. He had asked Iruka to look after Sasuke, having lost his faith in Kakashi. He knows it's unfair, the white haired man having loved the boys like an uncle. But he can't get past the others actions last night. Naruto wasn't at fault here, the villagers were for pushing him. It wasn't fair.

With a loud sigh, Sarutobi looked into his crystal ball. Naruto was sat in his cell, silently crying and shivering at the cold conditions. It broke his heart knowing how much Naruto must be hurting, but there's nothing he can do for him now. It _sucks_ , but his punishment has been decided.

"Guy, I'm aware that this is not Naruto's fault,"

"Then he can be released-"

"but… the council has decided that, it would be safer to erase the Kyuubi for good."

Guy's fists clenched as he tried to fight back the emotions coursing through him. If he was quick, he could run in, grab Naruto, get Sasuke, and leave this cursed village. After all, who would want to save a place so cruel they push a child to this state? Egg him on until he snaps and is punished for it? He's said it a lot in the past few hours, but life truly is cruel.

"Naruto… doesn't know yet. I suppose he might have figured it out, but we can't know for sure. Also, one of the conditions for the execution, was that neither you nor Kakashi can be anywhere near the boy. Sasuke is obviously not allowed in either."

Guy immediately went to protest, but was stopped by a raised hand. Looking properly at the man for the first time since being summoned, Guy could now see the pain etched into the elder's face. With that in mind, he kept his mouth shut and listened.

"I think, it would be best if you stayed with Sasuke and made sure he's alright. It can't be easy losing your whole clan in the span of a year."

He wanted to shout. To _scream_. To cry and let the world know how much he _hated_ this. Naruto was _hurting_ and he wasn't even allowed to console him. Not even allowed to watch him from a distance and hope that the blonde could feel his comforting thoughts.

With defeat in his soul and his blonde son in mind, he left the office with a curt nod and went to explain the situation to the fretting Uchiha. There was no way he wasn't going to feel distraught once he found out. But, knowing it now was better than learning in a few years that his brother wasn't just locked in prison. And he sure as Hell wasn't going to be the one to add that pain to the young raven's seemingly never-ending list.

* * *

Naruto sat in his cell, dry marks leading from his eyes to his chin. His body shivered as the cold wind passed through the cracks in his cell wall. He knew what was going to happen now. He had killed people. _Butchered_ them. There's no way he wouldn't have to repent for that.

His breath caught in his throat momentarily, forcing a fit of coughs from him. When he stopped a few seconds later, he sniffled. He had accepted it, his punishment. He just wished he could apologise to Sasuke in person. That's the least his brother deserved after all they'd been through together. After he convinced Itachi, and by extension their parents, to adopt him. He was so lonely back then. No one cared for him, and it had hurt _so much_. In comparison, this was like a small prick in his finger. No, nothing would ever hurt as much as isolation did.

Hearing footsteps, he raised his head to see the newcomer. Blue eyes locked onto a pristine white mask. His eyes widened as the Anbu member slowly reached up to remove his weasel mask, long, black bangs falling either side of his face. Onyx coloured eyes landing on Naruto's face, assessing the blood dried into his skin.

"Nii…-San…?"


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth and New Beginnings

Naruto stared into his older brother's eyes, so many emotions building up inside of him. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out what Itachi was doing here. The raven stood watching him, a sad glint in his eyes. Naruto wasn't sure what made him feel like that, but he didn't really want to ask that right now. Hell, he doesn't know _anything_ to ask.

"Nii-San… what…?"

Itachi sighed, the sound resonating around the empty cell block. His face twitched, as though he was trying to hide what he felt and what he was thinking. Naruto had the strange urge to huff in amusement. It seems the months after the massacre hadn't really changed Itachi much.

He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I had to leave you and Sasuke, but it was for your own good."

Anger soared inside of him, that faint murmur of payment rising again. He knew what it was now though, and refused to let the fox have his way. Still, he wasn't just going to let his big brother get away with that.

"Sorry you left us? HOW ABOUT AN APOLOGY FOR KILLING OUR FAMILY!"

Itachi visibly winced, the display placating Naruto somewhat. Why did it look like those events pained Itachi? What on Earth was going on?!

"I am sorry for what I did, but I had no choice. And hopefully, when I tell you everything, you'll understand."

Blonde eyebrows rose in shock. With another sigh, this one of resignation, Itachi made himself as comfortable as possible on the stone floor in front of Naruto's prison. The blonde watching the raven like a hawk.

Once he had mentally prepared himself, Itachi told Naruto everything. Of the man he's been tracking for months in hope of erasing. Of their parents telling him to sacrifice the clan for the two youngest. He apologised for sending that look Naruto's way, and explained that it hurt him leaving his brothers like that. And knowing how much more it would hurt Naruto. He had never meant to make Naruto believe that it was his fault. And for that, he was so, _so_ sorry.

While he spoke, Naruto listened. He made sure no word flew over his head, absorbing every bit of information he could. Making sure to take in all of the emotions Itachi was willingly showing him. Knowing why had hurt, but when he did, it all started to make sense. Itachi would never just turn around and betray the clan like that. _However_ , if both of his brothers were in peril, Naruto knew that Itachi would do anything for them. Hell, even Sasuke knew that. Even if he did hate Itachi right now.

When Itachi finished, he gave Naruto a moment to fully process the story. The blonde looking torn between screaming in frustration and crying in relief. Honestly, Naruto believing him had lifted a large weight of doubt from Itachi's chest. Sure, he would still have to convince Sasuke to listen to him long enough to explain, but that would be _so much_ easier with Naruto to reaffirm his words.

"Nii-San, not that I don't appreciate hearing the truth, why are you telling me? I can't do anything now. I'm a demon. The council is executing me soon."

His voice was shaky with emotion, but he got the words out. That's what mattered. Itachi had to know what Naruto was facing and why, there was no way he _didn't_. Which only makes his question more valid. If he was sentenced to death, and Itachi knew that, then why is he taking the time to explain to Naruto when Sasuke is sat worrying at home? He should be there consoling their brother and helping him move on. Not down here. Not with Naruto.

"Because Naruto, I felt that you needed to know why I'm about to do this."

Naruto was about to ask what the older meant when Itachi closed his eyes and rose to his feet. Curious and fascinated, Naruto stayed quiet and watched as Itachi concentrated. A moment later, his eyes snapped open and his once completely black iris' had a red star shining in the centre. In the next breath, Itachi exclaimed,

"Amaterasu."

With no hand signs, black fire erupted at the foot of the bars. Naruto jumped back on the uncomfortable bed, staring in astonishment at the flames. As the fire licked higher and higher, Naruto looked to see Itachi's eyes had gone back to their usual dark colour. His jaw dropped as the raven stood waiting for the bars to turn to ash.

As soon as the bars vanished, Itachi entered the cell and lifted Naruto up and over his shoulder. The blonde yelled in shock, expression locked in the same state. With Naruto secured, Itachi ran from the cell and through the prison building, putting anyone they came across under a Genjutsu.

Outside of the building, Itachi jumped up to the roof and began his trek to Guy's apartment. It wouldn't be long until ninjas of all classification began the search. And, even if he is an amazing ninja himself, there was no way Itachi could hide both himself _and_ Naruto. Even he couldn't manage that in a village that prides itself on the number and quality of shinobi it harbours.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

Itachi turned his head to look at Naruto, the blonde looking behind them. Following the younger's gaze, the raven saw a tuft of white bobbing in the distance. His teeth clenched tighter as he focused back on roof leaping. Eyes quickly scanning the area for a route to disguise their scent. He's worked with Kakashi long enough to know the man's weaknesses.

Spotting an overfilled alleyway, Itachi hops down into the rubbish piles and lets both Naruto and himself get washed in the disgusting scent. Naruto's nose scrunches at the rancid stench, but he says nothing. After a couple of seconds to absorb the smell into their clothes, Itachi leaves the alley from a different direction, turning down the next right to get back on track.

With Kakashi thrown off their trail, it's a speedy journey to Guy's place. And, for time sake, Itachi forgoes the front door and instead falls through the broken window cleanly without injury to his person or his charge.

The older brother set the younger down, the blonde looking around the moment his feet touch solid ground. The room was exactly as he left it, but somehow, it felt colder. With a wince, Naruto walked over to the discarded cat plush. Gently, he picked up the kitty and cradled it to his chest, eyes beginning to water at the thought of Sasuke. Itachi watched silently for a short few seconds before going over to the blonde and settling a hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-San… Do I have to die?"

The hand on his shoulder jolted, and Naruto took that as confirmation. Tears began to fall as he lowered his head. So, this was it, wasn't it? Itachi was bringing him here to help confirm the raven's story before saying his goodbyes. No matter how strong he tried to be, he always failed. Always ended up hurting those around them, Sasuke especially. All he wanted… was to show Sasuke how much his actions did for him. But, all he ever does is mess up. He was a waste of space, he's always known that. All he can do now, is apologise to Sasuke for ruining his life.

Sensing the downward spiral of his brother's thoughts, Itachi quickly got into action. He span Naruto around to face him, then knelt down to look directly into his eyes. The blue hues shining brilliantly with fresh tears, tears Naruto was sure were dried up until that moment. With a firm voice, Itachi spoke his mind.

"Naruto, I don't care what any of those villagers say. You are my brother, _Sasuke's_ brother. We will love you and support you no matter what. I'm sorry my actions led to this, but don't you _ever_ think that either of us would be better without you. You joining our clan was one of the best things to happen to us, and I can speak for both of us when I say we would not change that."

The tears got faster, but now they were tears of relief and happiness. With a shaky nod, Naruto took a step forward to hug his brother, Itachi welcoming him with open arms. He would destroy the world over and over if it meant his brothers would be happy. He could care less for the harsh words of people who do not know them. The choice was between the village and his brothers, and Itachi would gladly choose his brothers every single time.

A minute passes before Naruto is calm enough to pull away. The smile that has been missing for months adorns his face, and it takes Itachi's breath away. And, for the first time since that night, Itachi allows himself to smile freely. He rises again, and holds out his hand for the blonde to take, the other taking it happily and pulling the other towards the door.

With a deep breath from both Uchiha, Naruto pushes the door open and heads to the main room. Faintly, the two can hear crying, and it hurts them deeply. Naruto's hand twitches with the want to pull away, and Itachi lets him. The moment his fingers slide free of Itachi's grasp, Naruto makes a break for Sasuke. The two ravens on the couch turn to look, their eyes widening at the sight before they're both tackled in a hug from a teary-eyed blonde.

"N-Naruto?"

"I'm sorry!"

Guy's the first to click back to reality, confusion merging with his joy at seeing the boy.

"Naruto, how are you here?"

Naruto looks up, eyes searching Guy. Then, he's lowering his head again and placing a hand on Guy's arm, as if asking for permission to apologise.

"I'm sorry, for everything Guy-Sensei…"

The youthful man shakes his head, pulling both children into his lap so he can squeeze them both in a tight embrace. It's an entire minute later when Guy finally registers the eyes watching them with some form of longing. Turning his head, he locked eyes with a very familiar face.

The reaction was instant. Guy pulled the two boys so they sat on the side furthest from Itachi, both boys yelping in shock. Then, Guy got into a defensive position on the couch, ready to launch off it in an instant and attack the intruder. His mouth pulling back into a scowl, almost growling with his intensity. Itachi quickly raised his hands, the gesture seeming like a surrender. But Guy knew better. He was showing that he didn't want a fight, but ready to do so should Guy instigate it.

However, to everyone's surprise, Naruto was the one to speak up.

"Guy-Sensei stop! Nii-San saved me!"

Guy froze, as did Sasuke. The smile falling entirely from his face and creating a blank expression on the raven. The three ravens looked over to Naruto, the blonde pleading with his eyes. And, despite his better judgement, Guy lowered his guard a little. Not so much that he couldn't fight at a moment's notice, but enough so the two youngest wouldn't notice his battle-ready stance.

"Nii-San?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, grimacing at the cold look the other had. Itachi looked at his biological brother and felt sadness engulf his heart. He had taken Sasuke's family from him. Had almost broken their youngest brother. _He_ caused all of this pain. He wishes it could have been different. _God_ does he wish. He can't change the past though, and now they all have to live with it. He can only thank Guy for being as amazing as he has been to his two brothers. The two most important people in his life. The two he will protect until his dying breath. Hopefully, even past that.

Steeling himself mentally, Itachi took a small step forward, acknowledging that he has been seen and now a part of the conversation. He sent a glance to everyone present, eyes hovering over Naruto longer than the others, as if doing so will give him the courage to come clean. He heaved a sigh, before deciding to kneel on the floor as he spoke.

"Sasuke, I want to tell you the truth. Please let me finish before shouting at me."

"Why should I?!"

"Nii-San please!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, confusion written all over his face. In return, Naruto gazed at his brother with reassurance and determination. Just seeing the blonde with such emotions managed to get Sasuke to comply. Internally, Itachi sighed and sent a mental thank you to the youngest present. He looked to Guy and saw the raven with a scowl on his face. So, he decided to look down as he spoke. He knew it might bring tears to his eyes, and he didn't want either brother to see that. He's shown enough weakness as it is.

So, after another telling of his story, he waited patiently for someone to speak up. Guy and Sasuke sat processing everything, both knowing that Itachi wouldn't create such an elaborate story just to kill the clan and kidnap his brothers. Naruto kept glancing at Itachi, whose head was still lowered, eyes sad as he too waited for their judgement. If neither believed his oldest brother, then they'd both be on death row.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, Guy turned to Itachi with a furrowed brow.

"Say I believe you, what does this have to do with releasing Naruto?"

The blonde jolted in shock, eyes wide and terrified. Guy regretted asking, he really did, but this was big. The Hokage had decreed that Naruto was going to die, a unanimous decision from the council. Breaking the boy out would do nothing but delay the inevitable if Itachi didn't have a plan. No doubt someone was heading over to warn Guy at this moment.

Itachi nodded. He understood what the older man was getting at. They had narrowly avoided Kakashi on the way here, there's no way they can hide forever. Not in this apartment. Hell, they can't even stay in the Leaf anymore. But, Itachi hasn't been doing _nothing_ while away from the village. Sure, he came back to check on his brothers regularly, but he still planned ahead.

"We're leaving."

The three were shocked as they all turned to the oldest Uchiha. Naruto's brows furrowing in confusion as the tears stopped. No one had noticed, but the fear of what was to come had brought forth the waterworks. He scrubbed at his eyes before anyone noticed, not knowing Itachi saw them but didn't comment, and shifted on the couch so that he was properly facing Itachi.

"Leaving?"

Itachi nodded.

"Yes. I've already made plans on where we'll be staying and the payment for living there. The only problem would be getting out of Fire country before getting caught. However, with my skills and the knowledge we have of the Anbu and how they work, we should be fine."

"And leave everyone?"

The room tensed as Sasuke spoke. He had been oddly silent, probably trying to piece everything together. But now, his eyes were hard in a glare and it was directed at Itachi. The older raven looked startled, not sure what came over his younger brother. Guy felt something akin to warmth spread across his chest. He knew Sasuke meant him, possibly those two girls too. Neither of them liked Kakashi much anymore, not after how easily he handed a distraught Naruto over to the authorities.

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused before giving a nervous laugh. He reached a hand out for Sasuke, but the other slapped his hand away. Hurt and confused, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's line of sight. There was a flicker on the raven's face saying he felt guilty about causing that look, but it was gone in a second.

"Nii-San, what do you mean? The… The only person we have now is Guy-Sensei. Surely, he can come with us, right?"

Itachi nodded when Naruto looked to him, but Guy shook his head. It hurt, but he did have a duty, and he promised his father he would see it through. At least, he feels as though he should. But after what the villagers have done, not just now but back then too, he's wondering whether or not he _should_ stay. In any case, he can't leave. Not right now.

"It would be too obvious and suspicious if I left with you all. And, if I did, I'd be labelled a missing nin, and killed on sight. It would be better for me to wait until I had a viable reason to be deemed KIA."

"KIA?"

"Killed in action. He would need to appear to have died on a mission to be able to leave."

Naruto looked to Itachi, the other wearing a look of understanding as he gazed at Guy. The green clad man nodded with a small smile. He reached a hand out to both of his sons and ruffled both of their hair.

"You two should go. If Itachi-Kun gives me the details of where you will be staying, I can make a plan to join you all."

Naruto looked dejected, but accepted the condition non the less. Sasuke looked less agreeable. But then, even if he understood _why_ now, he was still sat in the same room as the man who had killed his family. It would take a while for him to be comfortable around Itachi again. Something Naruto doesn't seem to have an issue with. Maybe he's still in shock? Guy reasoned to himself. The blonde was still thinking this would all go south and he'd be dead by the end of the week. No doubt he's only focusing on that for now.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the window was smashed and a body rolled into the living room. Guy got into a defensive position, eyes hardening upon seeing a very familiar tuft of white hair poking up from the bundle on the floor. As easily as the man rolled into the room, he sprang to his feet with a kunai at the ready. He looked sadly at the family on the couch, then turned to Itachi and narrowed his eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are a wanted ninja. Come quietly and I won't call for back up."

Everyone knew what he was doing, but it wasn't appreciated. Sure, he could play the 'leave with me and Naruto can have some time with his brother' card, but he had put Naruto in this position to begin with. Guy began to seethe. They would make a plan to escape this village, with or without a Kakashi shaped figure unconscious on the floor. Preferably without, since Guy still gets angry just looking at his old friend.

"Get out of my apartment Hatake."

Kakashi's visible eye widened and he span on the spot. Shocked expression landing on Guy, and becoming more surprised at the raven's own look of annoyance.

"Guy, you can't seriously be defending him?! What about Naruto and Sasuke's feelings?! He killed people!"

"We're ninja! We kill people for our job! You had no permission or viable reason to enter my apartment, now get out!"

"Guy please…"

"No. Leave."

Guy held his ground, heart aching as the man he tried so hard to break out of his shell deflated. The white haired Jonin eyed Itachi carefully as he slid back through the window. A muttered apology and offer to pay for damages were the last things they heard from Kakashi as he left. There was a stifling silence afterwards, the two boys gazing at Guy to make sure he wasn't hurting too much. Itachi looking shocked, having remembered those two as good friends and eternal rivals.

It took a moment for Guy to gather his thoughts again, but when he did, he turned to Itachi and nodded his head.

"Where are you going to take them Itachi-Kun?"

Itachi nodded his head slowly, eyes scanning Guy's face to try and read his emotions. It was obvious he was upset, but Itachi chose to press on instead of trying to get an explanation from him. It could very well be a personal fight that occurred, so he has no right to pry. Not that he has much right to anything anymore. Not after what he had done.

"The Land of Iron."

"What?"

Guy's eyes widened, subconsciously leaning on the edge of his seat to try and get a better hearing range. He misheard that right? Was Itachi planning on taking budding ninja to a _samurai_ country? It would be good cover sure, but would three ninja's really be happy living up there? Better yet, would Naruto be able to handle the cold? Sasuke and Itachi had fire chakra nature from birth due to their clan lineage, but Naruto doesn't even know his yet. What if it's water, or wind? He could freeze!

"You heard right the first time Guy-San. The samurai have agreed to take us in, in exchange we are going to learn sword skills and help defend the country if need be. It will also be a safe place for me to teach Sasuke how to wield the Sharingan without prying eyes wishing to take them as their own."

He made it painfully obvious just _who_ he meant with that comment from his glare alone. Naruto and Sasuke sat confused, but Guy understood. If Orochimaru was after Uchiha eyes, then he wouldn't stop chasing them just because they left Konoha. He might if they go into samurai land, since there's little data about their traditions and abilities. But still, this seemed rather risky.

"I think, if Nii-San says it's for the best, then it is."

Naruto gave his opinion, voice only slightly wobbly now that he's had chance to calm down. Sasuke, despite the grimace on his face, nods too. And they were right, of course. He knew it was the best plan they could come up with in the time they had, but… he has no more buts. Every argument he has is that of a worrying parent, but even a worrying parent wouldn't argue about this plan with their child's life on the line.

With a heavy sigh, Guy opens his mouth to agree. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and he feels like either ignoring it or enacting Dynamic Entry. If this was Kakashi trying to be 'civil', he will attack his old rival then and there with all of the force he can. He is _not_ repeating himself.

Seeing how Guy isn't answering the door, and Naruto isn't supposed to be there, Sasuke opts to open it himself. He can't look through the peep hole to see who it is, so he just opens the door slowly. Or, he would have, had the one on the other side not pushed him aside and barged into the room. Blue eyes scanned the room with fierce determination before landing on what they were looking for. Instantly, the body dashed for Naruto, arms wrapping around the startled boy.

"Wha- Ino-Chan?!"

The blonde girl hugged tighter, tears welling up in her eyes. Naruto gingerly patted her back, unsure of what exactly was happening. Did Ino-Chan know? She had to, there was no other explanation. But if that's the case, then why is she hugging him? Isn't she scared?

Guy looked at the girl completely baffled. However, once it all clicked in his mind, his face soured. Itachi's too. If Ino knew, then it was because she either heard in passing, or was told by her father. If that was it, then they had a lot of things to worry about. Sending a quick nod to Itachi, Guy silently gave the other permission to pack the boys bags. They didn't have long left, and though his chest constricted painfully at the thought, he had to let them go. He'd see them soon, not soon enough, but it would have to do.

"I was walking Sakura home after forcing her to train with me – she's so weak – and saw some ninja roof hopping. We hid in an alley and heard them talking. They said you were going to die after they found you! You… you've been sentenced to death!"

She was truly crying now, hugging Naruto tightly. Said blonde winced and accepted the hug as comfort for himself too. Sasuke came back over after closing the door, eyes wide in shock. Guy looked contemplative, but didn't say anything.

"What happened to Sakura?"

Ino pulled away slightly, using her arm as a snot rag before Naruto grabbed some tissues and handed her them. She thanked them and wiped her face and arm before scowling in disgust. Clearly, whatever happened, she did not like it.

"She freaked out, can you believe billboard brow?! Said there was probably a good reason for them hunting Naruto and that we should leave it alone. What if no one knew though?! He'd have no warning! So I punched her and came running over here to see if you guys knew."

She smiled past her tears, and for the first time, Naruto blushed and looked away. Ino-Chan had heard and still looked at him like he was one of the cool kids? It made his heart flutter more than he'd care to admit. Sasuke looked mildly shocked at the revelation, but ultimately scoffed like he completely believed Ino. Because, well, he did. Sakura had never seemed like someone with back bone, nor a person you could put all of your trust in. Not yet anyway. He hoped she would get better when they graduated, but he'll probably never know now.

"We thank you for coming to warn us Ino-Chan, but we already knew. To protect them, Sasuke and Naruto are moving away. I'll be joining them when I get chance…"

Guy said, still slightly miffed he can't just up and leave. Then he looked at Ino, and saw something shining in her eyes. Her gaze lingered on him a moment longer before she twisted in the hug to look right at Naruto. The blonde only just realising they're still hugging and pulling back a little more. Ino didn't let him detach fully.

"Let me come."

Sasuke choked on air as Naruto's mouth fell open.

"What?! But, Ino-Chan, what about your family?!"

"They knew…"

Naruto made a sound of confusion and Ino looked down. Her brows pushed together in frustration. Everyone watched her try to sentence her words, even Itachi as he entered the room with two backpacks filled with essentials. He had a cat plush in his hand, but no one commented as they all waited for an explanation.

"They knew about Naruto, about him being alone before the Uchiha took him in. Knew that the village look at him like he's some freak. And don't try to deny it! Cause I've seen it too. But, my parents, my clan did _nothing_. I, don't want to be around people who just watch something like that happen."

She looked at them all with determination, even Itachi. At the shaking of golden locks in her peripheral, Ino looked back at Naruto, who was pulling away. He had a grateful smile on his face, but his eyes also shone with apology.

"But you _can't_. It's like Guy-Sensei said. If you just up and left, you'd be a missing nin and would be hunted. Besides, you're a future clan head, isn't that like, really bad or something?"

He looked to the older two ravens, searching for a reply. He knew Sasuke wouldn't know too much about it, being his age and all, so he didn't bother to look at him. Itachi nodded, understanding what Naruto meant. Though, it was kind of ironic Naruto pointed it out. After all, the current heads of not one, but _two_ clans were about to leave the village. Still, Naruto had asked him a question, so he'd answer.

"That's true. Unless the current head already has another successor as backup, it would a lot of trouble for the Yamanaka clans should you disappear."

Ino looked down in defeat, mind working a mile a minute. In any other scenario, she'd be praising herself for the brain power. But, right now, she needed to convince them to take her with them. Or maybe…

"I could come with Guy-Sensei."

"Huh?!"

Three of them shouted in confusion and shock, while Itachi raised a brow. He tried thinking like she did, and pretty much figured it out. He let a smile grace his lips. This girl, she cared for Naruto. _Truly_ cared. Even if she grew out of this crush, she'd still sand by him as a friend. And honestly, could Itachi really take that away from him?

"Alright."

Three more loud sounds of exclamation erupted in the room, with one quiet one being muffled by the others. Itachi nodded, as if what he said was completely and utterly acceptable. Ino's eyes shone in hope, and the oldest Uchiha couldn't bring himself to change his mind even if he was being strangled. Not that he would have anyway, but still.

"Itachi-Kun, what are you talking about?"

"Guy-San, if you request her for your team when she leaves the academy, it won't seem so farfetched that you both went KIA in the same area. Besides, it's as I said, as long as she can convince Yamanaka-San to choose a back up heir without seeming too suspicious, there'll be no problem with the clan."

Guy began thinking to himself. It was mad, almost preposterous to bring Ino along despite her not knowing everything. But, at the same time, she's determined to stay by Naruto's side, and he _really_ would like Naruto to have as many friends as possible. The familiar face would also help Sasuke, no matter how much the latter would deny it.

He heaved yet another sigh as he nodded his head, cheering up slightly at the happy cheer Ino did. Naruto seemed to like the idea too, smiling slightly despite the fact Ino was now rubbing their cheeks together. Sasuke looked a little dubious, but he didn't object.

Then, the mood got sombre. Itachi stepped forward, tapping both his brothers shoulders and handing them their bags, also passing the cat plush to Naruto to keep safe. The blonde looked at it and frowned slightly. He turned to Sasuke, and the other looked as down as he felt. So, this was it. Naruto felt his heart squeeze as he looked over at Guy. The man looked sad too, but he had a fire in his eyes. That's right, they have a plan. As long as they can get out of the village before they're found, they can see Guy-Sensei again. Ino-Chan too! With that in mind, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. Both boys walking over to Guy and looking at him with tears in their eyes. Even though he complained a lot, Sasuke did in fact enjoy his time with Guy. With the obvious exceptions.

"It isn't goodbye, so I'm not saying it!"

Everyone looked to Naruto, the blonde barely holding in his tears as he put on his happy mask. At least, this time, it's not because of depression.

"So, see ya later Tou-Chan! Don't take too long joining us dattebayo!"

Guy stood in shock, tears welling in his eyes too. Did… did Naruto call him what he think he did?

"It'll be quiet- quieter without you, Tou-Chan."

Sasuke smiled, or tried to at least. He was as upset as Naruto, so his lips were wobbling horribly. Yet, Guy couldn't find it in him to be sad. He would miss his boys greatly, but they gave him such a great parting gift. With a choked sob, Guy bent down and engulfed the two in a hug. All three releasing some tears as they said their goodbyes. No, Naruto was right. Not good bye's. See you later's.

After a moment, Naruto leaned back and waved Ino over. The girl practically leapt at them, tears in her eyes too.

"You better be ready to take me on a date when I get there Naruto-Kun!"

At that, they hug group laughed. Itachi smiled, only a little regretful about taking them away from their home. But, it was necessary, and he knows they get that. Once they all pull away, Itachi motions the two Uchiha children and the three leap across the rooftops. Naruto turning to wave before Itachi takes them out of sight.

Guy took a deep breath. It would be a while until he sees his boys again, but he knew he would eventually, so he resolved himself to push forward. For them.


	16. Chapter 16: BONUS

Team Guy trekked through the snow, both male teammates complaining. Ino groaned in irritation. So far on this mission, all her teammates had done was whine about the cold weather. They were almost at the border to the Land of Iron, what did these idiots _think_ would happen? It was starting to irritate her more than the length of the mission was, which was saying something.

Guy looked behind him and frowned. He got why Ino was displeased. He had said this trip would take a week and a half at most, and it's taken them a little over two weeks. After the boys had turned up in their usual garb and looked at the two of them like idiots for packing poncho, Guy knew they would need to stop. The moment they reached the cold areas, the two began loudly cursing their luck, as if it was only snowing because they had turned up.

One of the boys, Kurosaki Ichijo, jogged a little to catch up to Ino, a grin on his face. He was rubbing his bare hands together, having foregone gloves too. Honestly, if the moron's died because of their own stupidity, Ino would not be surprised. Hell, part of her wanted one to _at least_ lose a finger to frostbite to learn their freaking lesson. She had warned them both, but apparently that just meant she cared about them in a romantic way. She would rather stab herself. She was taken damn it!

"Hey, Ino-Chan. Want to share a poncho with me?"

He tried to sound smooth, but Ino simply scoffed before moving faster to catch up to Guy. Why on Earth would she share _her_ poncho with and idiot who didn't think the Land of Iron wouldn't be ridiculously cold? That was a ridiculous notion in itself.

Ichijo whined in protest, calling Ino back so they could share their body warmth. Ino shivered at the thought. Guy looked down to her and gave an apologetic smile. She's had to deal with these boys for two entire years before they got this mission. And somehow, neither got the message through their thick skulls. Even after Guy basically spelled it out for them to try and save the blonde the hassle.

To Ichijo's side, their other teammate laughed loudly. The brunette, Kuchiki Yosuke, patted Ichijo on the shoulder in passing and sped up to be somewhat behind Guy. He wasn't dumb enough to ask to share Ino's poncho, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to use his sensei as a windshield.

The quartet travelled for another half an hour, the wind picking up slightly as they got really close to the border. Unnecessarily close. The two Genin boys didn't know any better though, so when a flew out of nowhere and narrowly missed Guy's head, the two of them shrieked in shock. Ino on the other hand, shifted into a guarded stance. In the years with Guy as a personal mentor to her, she had taken to his physical training. Maybe not like Rock Lee did, but it was something.

Ichijo and Yosuke snapped out of their stupor pretty quickly, and ran to stand in a triangle formation with Ino. However, before they could reach her, a missing ninja landed between them and grinned. Or, at least, they think he's a missing ninja. His hair was black and shoulder length. Bangs on each side of his face as a few dropped over his forehead. He had a grin on his face, and from beneath his poncho, he pulled out a steel katana.

Ichijo grit his teeth. Hazel eyes flicking up to the enemy's headband, he saw a Kiri headband with a large gash through the middle. It looked old, but he didn't have time to figure out why that felt _off_. The teen, he looked around their age, dashed towards him and he had to throw himself to the side to dodge. The raven scoffed, clearly mocking them.

"This is Might Guy's team? Pitiful."

Guy resisted the urge to agree and instead did as he planned. He threw a punch at their young attacker, mentally preparing himself. Another sword flew through the snowstorm rapidly growing in intensity. The blade _just_ missed his arm, and his head snapped to the side to see another Kiri ninja land between Ino and himself. He growled in frustration and sent a quick glance to the raven enemy. The teen's eyes narrowed, but he turned back to his own targets.

Ino grit her teeth. Seems this guy brought back up. Putting her latest trick to practice, she threw a poison covered senbon at the attacker. The new face grinned and dodged, Ino gasping as an already attacking Guy got hit with it instead. Luckily, it was just a paralysis, but that meant they were down a fighter.

Yosuke shouted out in shock and fear, hoping the other ninja would deem Ino not worth it and go for the two males instead. No such luck. He turned to Ichijo, both nodding in agreement. If they could tag team this black haired guy and take him out, they can head for the other guy.

They turned to ready themselves for a fight, but didn't get to move an inch. Red flashed through the raven fringe, and both boys were out like a light. Instantly, the Kiri nin turned to his accomplice, tongue clicking in annoyance as the other took another slow step towards Ino. But, instead of doing anything to help, he stood still and watched with mirth in his black iris' as a light shone through the snow.

Ino grabbed a kunai from her pouch, bringing it up to protect herself. She saw Guy trying to move, and mentally cursed how strong she made the dosage. Perhaps, weaponised, she should use less, and then apply more if she hits her intended target. That would have been a great plan for right now.

"Hey doll, how about you and me get out of here and find a nice hotel?"

The man said, voice thick with and emotion Ino would rather not be aimed at her from such a man. Luckily for her, someone decided to step in.

"Actually, I already have plans with Ino-Chan."

A voice called from nearby. The Kiri nin's head snapped to the side in time to watch a katana slide cleanly through his chest. He looked down at the blade protruding from his torso, and coughed out a large amount of blood. A figure appeared in front of him, and his brows furrowed.

"What.. the f-"

"No bad words. Nii-San said."

"I did… what you paid me for."

The man said through clenched teeth. Ino had completely relaxed, and the Kiri nin had only just registered the smile on her face. When he saw that, it all made perfect sense. He growled in anger and took a step closer the tall teen before him. Said teen just tilted his head, the gesture almost seeming innocent.

"Bas… tard..."

With one swift movement, the new face ended the conversation. He pulled his katana from the man's chest and sliced across his neck, not minding that his poncho was now covered in blood. Well, he was a ninja, so it made sense. Or, would it be more accurate to call the other a samurai now?

"Naruto-Kun!"

Ino shouted as she threw herself at the blonde. He yelped in shock, quickly and skilfully sheathing his sword before he impaled Ino by accident. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, eyes closed as her smile broke across her face so wide Naruto wondered if it hurt. Then again, his own grin was almost, if not as wide as hers was now that their enemies were down and out.

"Ino-Chan! You've change a lot!"

It was true. Her platinum blonde hair was now long enough that is drapped all the way to her lower back when not tied up. Right now, it's in a loose plat that's brushed to go over her shoulder and down her chest. Obviously, she'd grown in height and… chest width. He didn't point that out though. He might get slapped for it.

"Says you guys! Sasuke's hair doesn't even resemble a duck anymore!"

Ino laughed joyfully. Sasuke huffed in amusement too as he got closer to them. Guy smirked from his place on the ground, already able to move his hand. While he was down, he decided to take in the looks of both boys.

They both grew in height, that much was obvious. What was different, was that Naruto was taller than Sasuke now. Not by much, but it was still noticeable. Their faces had become more angular and masculine, much like how Ino's was much more feminine now. They had also gained muscles, as he could tell from their arms. Considering the poncho's and other clothes, he can't see their abs. They're probably impressive though.

Sasuke's hair was longer, and not duck-esk as Ino stated. His fringe ended just above his eyes, probably to hide his Sharingan from certain angles for added shock factor. As the raven removed the stolen Kiri headband, Guy noticed a scar above his left eye, going from the end of his brow towards the middle of his hairline. Probably a training accident with those katana the two wield so efficiently. From the looks of it, Sasuke's outfit was reminiscent to Itachi's. Black pants, black haori and black ninja sandals. And, obviously, a poncho over the top because of the cold.

He looked at Naruto and blinked. His hair was definitely like Lord Fourth's now. Long bangs framing his face, with a spikey fringe like he already had. He didn't have any scars, but that was probably the Kyuubi's doing. Under his poncho, Guy could see black three quarter pants with bandages from the hem to his ankles. Black ninja sandals on his feet, and a black vest covering his chest. In good ol' Naruto fashion though, the teen sported a bright, orange hoodie. Though, he supposed a hoodie was better in this weather than a haori was.

Gaze shifting to Ino, he saw her noticed Naruto's defined muscles under his vest and blush. Her hands flying down to her battle kimono and smoothing out non-existent creases. He chuckled to himself, and all three teens turned to him. Ino pursed her lips and turned her head slightly, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sensei…"

With his only operational arm, Guy waved her off. With a laugh, Naruto leant down and hoisted Guy's left arm over his shoulder. Sasuke doing the same on his right. Together, they hauled him to his feet.

"Ino-Chan, maybe not so much next time?"

"I know that!"

She snapped, earning a surprised chuckle from Naruto. It was slightly odd how much he laughed now, but Guy couldn't say it was a bad thing. He had seen depressed Naruto, and he's completely content with Naruto being his true self now.

"He's just teasing you because his only date option is to sit under the only sakura tree the Land of Iron can grow."

Naruto flushed head to neck, body stiffening as he walked forward. Guy laughed, loud and carefree. Ino blushed too, bringing forth more laughter from the Jonin. She looked over at the golden blonde and cocked her head slightly, expression coy with a tiny smile. Naruto tried to look away, but found that he couldn't.

"Really?"

"There's not many things to do here dattebayo…"

Instead of getting upset or angry, Ino seemed to love the idea. With a bright smile, she skipped over to Naruto's side and nudged him gently, trying not to dislodge Guy. The tension slowly left Naruto as they walked and talked, conversation flowing easy with the amount they had to catch up on. They literally talked about everything they could think of. How certain people are doing, what's happened to them recently, what everything was like the day they left. Ino spent a good hour talking about her terrible teammates, and both Naruto and Sasuke laughed at how dumb the two came across as.

Guy was very much content like this. He would like it better if his limbs moved on their own, but he's not about to be picky when he has his boys back. Not only that, but it looks like one just got a girlfriend in the same day! He's very proud and happy right now.

Even if the knowledge that _the_ Uchiha Itachi runs a dango store may have made him choke on his own spit.


End file.
